


Tempting Fate

by GothicBarbie



Series: Bleeding Hearts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Anger, Biting, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark, Frustration, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Revenge, Sexual Frustration, Soulmates, Vampire Sex, mutual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall and zayn pine and can't admit how they feel all while trying to take down a psychotic murderous vampire.</p><p>(CAN BE READ AS A STAND ALONE FIC...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written alone (not shared this time) so hopefully it'll flow a bit better.

\- zayn -

“This is my fight, not yours.” Zayn says to the group, trying to sound firm. “If you two want to leave and go live your lives elsewhere… we won’t stop you.”

He looks at Liam and Harry, trying to keep any and all emotions from showing on his face. The last thing he wants is for them to leave him but if they want to go, if they want to stay safe and stay out of this entire mess, then he will not stop them. All he wants is for them to be happy.

“No!” Liam shouts out and everyone turns to look at him. “We want to help. We’re not going anywhere.”

Zayn sighs out in relief, thankful at his words. Liam is the newest vampire of them all and yet, he fit in with their group (or as Niall likes to call them, family) immediately. He understands the true value of friendship and what it means to stick together. Zayn glances at Harry who is holding Liam’s hand tightly. He’s thankful that they found each other.

Niall is beaming beside him and it makes Zayn’s heart swell in his chest. Niall has always been the most optimistic one of their group, always the happiest. His transition into vampirism was the easiest and he never seems to let anything get him down. That’s what Zayn loves the most about him.

He nods his head curtly in Harry and Liam’s direction, silently thanking them and then exits the room; he needs time think.

_Years ago, back when Zayn was first turned, his maker, Malcolm, (a very old and very sadistic vampire) had turned him in attempt to create some sort of twisted vampire clan. Zayn had followed him blindly, not understanding exactly just how bad Malcolm really was. Zayn's memory of being turned had been foggy and Malcolm had fed him all these lies about how Zayn was close to death and he had saved his life. Growing up Zayn had never been close to his family, had never felt real love, so when he had been turned, he was immediately drawn to Malcolm and his lifestyle, finally feeling like he was needed for the first time. Max, another kid Zayn’s age, had been turned by Malcolm shortly after and for years he and Zayn were incredibly close; almost like brothers. When Zayn had figured out what Malcolm was doing, that he was killing and turning innocent people, like he’d done with Zayn, he had tried to leave and neither Malcolm nor Max were happy about it. He was stuck where he was for a few years, not able to leave for fear of what Malcolm may do to him. But Malcolm had so many enemies and it wasn’t long before he himself had been hunted down and killed and when that day finally arrived Zayn took that as his opportunity to get out for good. He left fast and swiftly, not bothering to even say goodbye to Max, he had wanted to leave his past entirely behind him._

_Zayn had always suspected that Max had more than just platonic feelings for Zayn and Zayn leaving came off as a complete betrayal to Max. Something had always been off about Max; he had always been dark and dangerous - not too different from Malcolm himself. Zayn hadn’t realized that leaving him behind would create so much damage. Max had tried to get him to stay and had been forceful with Zayn, bruising him and lashing out every time Zayn managed to escape. For a while, he thought he was in the clear. That is, until innocent and beautiful humans, stared getting killed and turned and Zayn started putting the pieces together; Max was imitating exactly what Malcolm had done. It was clearly his intention to build up the same sort of army to get back at Zayn; to take him and everyone he was close to out once and for all, in an effort to finally hurt Zayn the way Zayn had hurt him. When he’d found and helped Niall, Zayn hadn’t been sure that it was Max, but he has a high suspicion. He trailed Max for months, watching as he turned others. Zayn had wanted to help but he couldn’t do much on his own; even with Niall at his side. Then Harry had been turned and left behind and Niall and Zayn took him under their wing. After that, Zayn didn’t want to take anymore chances with Max so close. The three of them left town and never looked back._

_Zayn, Niall and Harry had been on the run for a long time, constantly moving from place to place just to escape him. Zayn realized they were in danger again once Max had attempted to kill Liam. He had suggested they run again but he wanted to give Liam a few days to adjust to life as a vampire first. And in that time, he realized that he was tired of running. He wanted his family to be safe and wanted to give them the choice to leave if thats what they wanted but he was set on staying. It was time to finally confront Max. He still wasn’t entirely sure exactly what Max wanted. But he was sick of waiting to find out._

Because of his past, Zayn had a bit of darkness inside of him and was a bit more guarded, and he needed someone to break down those walls of his. Someone who could lighten him up.

Niall follows him out, immediately grabbing his arm to pull him aside. His hands are cold and it sends a shiver up Zayn’s spine immediately. He wonders if Niall notices.

“Zayn, things are going to be okay.”

There he goes again, reassuring Zayn like usual. His words are comforting but Zayn still knows it’s going to be a struggle to find Max, to “deal” with him. He’s older than both of them and strong and vengeful and he wont stop until he gets what he wants.

“You can still change your mind too, you know.” Zayn spits out and immediately wants to take the words back, but it’s too late and Niall’s looking at him intensely, eyebrows furrowed closely together in anger.

“I would never leave you.” He says quietly, arm still gripping Zayn’s bicep and Zayn wants to reach out and hug him, thread his fingers through Niall’s hair and pull him close. Even though he’s been existing with Niall for a while now he still feels like Niall is just this sweet, innocent little kid; someone that needs protecting and that doesn’t deserve this life.

“I know you wouldn’t.” Is all that Zayn can say and then Niall is doing the work for him, inserting himself into Zayn’s space like he’s always done, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and pushing his face into Zayn’s neck, breathing deeply.

“What are you going to do to him?” Niall whispers and Zayn knows what he means. Knows what he’s implying.

“I don’t know yet.” Zayn remarks, his body still. “We have to find him first. That’s gonna be a big enough task as it is.”

He’s killed people before, lots of people. Some by accident, some on purpose. Zayn had never wanted to be a vampire, had never wanted this life, and if faced with the difficult decision of turning someone or letting them die, he'd choose the latter. This life isn’t meant for anyone. Just by existing they’re tempting fate. He would have killed himself a long ago, if it weren’t for Niall. He had to stay alive to help Niall. To teach him. And now he’s in way too deep, he could never leave.

_Finding Niall, half alive on the road and clearly in need of help Zayn had acted immediately, turning him without even really realizing what he was doing. He could never explain it but he had always felt this connection to Niall, even without even speaking to the boy. Zayn was immediately drawn to him and his instincts had kicked in when he’d found him. Turning Niall was the best thing he could have ever done, even if it went against everything he thought he'd do in that situation. He was so warm and kind and just what Zayn needed during that time of his life and they had instantly become best friends. Zayn was never really sure exactly what their connection was until Harry described the same feeling with Liam. Zayn had heard things about it in the past, being ‘mated’ to someone. He was never sure if that even existed or if that’s truly what his thing with Niall was, but it sure felt like it sometimes._

_Of course things had gotten complicated when Niall wanted to have sex for the first time and he wanted Zayn to teach him everything. Zayn instantly said no. Niall had been turned at 18 and even though he was technically of legal age it wouldn’t have been right. He was still too new to vampirism. And Zayn didn’t want to corrupt Niall at such a young age. He had told Niall 3 years. 3 years from now he'd be "21" and then …. maybe then, he’d be ready. 3 years for a vampire was nothing and they came and went in a flash. Niall was still a virgin and somehow he’d managed to wait for Zayn in that time. As much as Zayn had wanted to turn him down, a promise was a promise. And Zayn would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about it himself._

_Niall had looked so young and beautiful all laid out on the bed beneath him and Zayn was so careful with him, even if he was shaking himself. He’d never had sex like this before, never been this turned on by someone so inexperienced. He went extremely slow, maybe even too slow if that was possibly but Niall had learned very quickly just what to do and sex with him was the most intense thing that Zayn had ever experienced. Sex made things between them so much more bearable too. Zayn stopped feeling like he was on edge every time they were around one another. It was like, being physical with Niall had a calming effect. Kind of like when you take your first sip of caffeine after going through withdrawals. Zayn can hardly believe how many years ago that they’d slept together for the first time and yet it felt like it was yesterday._

_Zayn had been Niall’s first everything and since then Zayn had a weird hold over him. He always felt like he had to protect Niall, like it was his responsibility. And in a very weird but comfortable way, it’s like Niall expected it and wanted it from him too._

He can feel Niall’s fingers through the material on his shirt, can feel every inch of skin they rake across as they move over his back in comfort and Zayn just wants to blurt it out, tell Niall how much he actually cares about him; how much he loves him. He wishes he had a personality like Niall’s, or even Liam for that matter, one where he could just be honest with himself and say what he’s really thinking. But he’s not that guy and he can’t. So he doesn’t say anything at all.

When he thinks about how much time has passed without ever confronting his feelings he knows that he's been a coward but their situation has been too perfect to destroy. And if Niall didn't reciprocate Zayn's feelings it could ruin everything. Even though Niall has mentioned the connection before he doesn’t know if Niall realizes the extent of it, and what it means to Zayn. Zayn always felt like he was some sort of father figure to Niall, by helping him learn the ropes of being a vampire and he always thought that Niall only really saw him in that way, despite their physical intimacy.

“I don’t want you to worry about it okay?” Zayn says into his ear, finally allowing his arms to wrap around Niall’s shoulders and hold him closer.

“You know I will anyway.” Niall says with a laugh and somehow, it seems to make everything better.

 

\- niall -

A few days later Niall comes downstairs to find Harry and Liam cuddled up on the couch together. Liam had recently moved in and the two of them spent every second together. Niall was happy for Harry, he really was. For a long time Harry had kind of been the third wheel to the weird thing that Niall and Zayn shared so it was nice to see him have his own “person” and be happy for once.

But he can’t help feel a tad jealous over their connection. Can’t help but wish that he and Zayn could be that way. It’s not that they aren’t close, because they certainly are, they’ve done everything together and sometimes Niall feels like Zayn IS his boyfriend in away, but they’ve never actually spoken the words out loud; never actually solidified anything between them. Niall constantly wonders what he is to Zayn, if he means anything at all to the older vampire.

After he had turned Zayn was the only person that he wanted to be around. He was instantly drawn to him and they shared this incredible bond. At first, Niall thought it was just a vampire thing, felt like maybe they had such a strong connection because of everything that they had been through together, but he knew that wasn’t it after Harry had been turned shortly after. As much as he loved Harry he didn’t feel this overwhelming need to be close to him like he had with Zayn.

Zayn had always been so stoic and so professional with him and Niall often wondered what was going through his head, how Zayn felt about everything, and if he shared Niall’s feelings. But anytime he even attempted to ask about it Zayn had only shrugged it off and changed topics. Clearly he didn’t really want to talk about it so Niall had learned to keep his mouth shuts and bottle all of his feelings inside.

It’s surprising even now that he actually got Zayn to have sex with him. At first Zayn had turned him down but eventually he broke though that wall and got Zayn to cave. He’d convinced Zayn that he needed help… that he wanted to learn and even though that wasn’t a lie, the real truth was that he was just curious. He had just wanted to know what it would be like to be with Zayn. To feel Zayn inside of him.

Keeping it up had been harder but eventually Zayn had stopped resisting, he always just caved whenever Niall initiated sex with him and Niall was grateful for that. As long as he didn’t try to talk about it Zayn allowed it to continue. They both like to pretend it’s sort of a comfort thing, even though it's more than that to Niall. Sex with Zayn is so natural and it feels so right, and even though Niall’s never been with anyone else he has absolutely no desire to. He’s in love with Zayn, and nothing's going to change that.

Seeing Liam and Harry together sparks something intense in Niall and he finds himself wandering away, back up the stairs to find Zayn. Harry sort of gives him the eye as he walks out of the room and Niall absently wonders how much Harry knows… if his feelings for Zayn are obvious by now. But it doesn’t even really matter and the thought is out of his head by the time he reaches Zayn’s door.

Niall doesn’t say a word, just sulks into the room with a pouty expression on his face and plops onto Zayn’s bed, snuggling up to him.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn says lazily, looking next to him and Niall sighs loudly, hand trailing over Zayn’s chest.

“Liam and Harry are just being cute and disgusting downstairs.”

Zayn laughs at that, but only for a moment because Niall’s fingers are trailing lower, stopping right at the front of Zayn’s trousers, grazing the bulge in his pants intentionally.

“Niall…” Zayn says for a moment but then stops. Niall wonders if he’s going to try to stop this from going further, like he’s done a few times in the past but Niall’s looking at him with so much lust in his eyes that Zayn has no other choice but to pounce, pushing Niall down on the bed and climbing on top of him. “You shouldn’t do that.” He finally finishes, dipping his head down and kissing Niall hard.

Niall whimpers at the motion but tries to keep his feelings in check. He doesn’t want this to stop and he can’t risk freaking Zayn out. Even though he’s never seen Zayn with anyone else he’s not sure that he wants the same things that Niall wants.

As much as Niall loves kissing Zayn he’s growing impatient, literally, and he reaches down to undo the button on his own trousers, pulling the zip down and attempting to drag them off his hips.

“Let me help you.” Zayn smirks at him, pulling them off roughly and then moving to remove his own jeans from his body. Then he dips his head back in, lips immediately going to Niall's neck.

Niall’s head falls back suddenly, loving the way Zayn’s lips feel on his skin, sucking the flesh slowly; that familiar euphoria washing over him.

Niall wants more than anything for Zayn to bite him, to share his blood with him but they’d learned a while back that blood sharing always seemed to make things go so much faster during sex. It was so so euphoric and gave so much pleasure that it caused their orgasms to come much quicker and even though they perfected it by now, being able to last longer and longer each time they tried, it was still sometimes more enjoyable to go without. In a way, Niall is thankful that Zayn isn’t biting him because lately his feelings have been out of control and every time he gets a taste of Zayn’s blood he falls that much deeper.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asks with a laugh, pulling back from Niall’s neck and looking at him.

“Sorry… nothing.” Niall lies, grabbing Zayn’s head and pulling it back down.

Zayn loves it when Niall is commanding and judging by the hardness that’s pressing into Niall’s leg right now, he knows he’s doing something right.

“God, you’re pushy today.” Zayn laughs into his collar bone and licks the skin.

Niall takes that as his cue and shoves on Zayn’s shoulders, pushing him down further where he really wants him.

The second Zayn’s lips close around Niall’s cock he's lost entirely.

 

\- zayn -

When Zayn pulls out of Niall he feels like he's gonna pass out from the pleasure and he allows himself to fall on the mattress next to him, trying to catch his breath as he comes down from his high.

Immediately he regrets what he’s just done with Niall, hates that he allowed himself to go there with him yet again because it’s causing him to feel all these things. Zayn prides himself on his emotions, or lack of. He doesn’t get caught up in “feelings” because other things are far more important. Instead of focusing on Niall like he wants to, he needs to focus on finding Max.

But with Niall it’s like everything that he’s feeling deep inside of him pushes to the surface and it takes everything he has not to let it all show on his face. It’s a struggle for him to keep up the notion that he doesn’t care, to make people (Niall specially) see him as the leader of the group. Because it’s necessary for him to be that person. It’s kept them all alive.

Zayn attempts to clean both of them off and then Niall’s hungry again, like he always is, and he can eat whatever he wants without ever putting on a pound. “You want anything?” He asks and Zayn shakes his head slowly as he watches Niall put his pants back on and leave the room.

He’s never admitted to anyone how strongly he feels about him, not even allowed himself to think too much about it because he’s scared as hell; worried that Niall will never feel the same. Maybe it's just sex for Niall? He’s never implied that he wanted anything more and Zayn refuses to get hurt. He’d never been in love before and he never wanted to feel that pain, he's seen it too many times in others. And ever since he was turned Zayn’s outlook on life had drastically changed. There were far other important things to worry about, like keeping Niall safe. And if he let his guard down even for a second, it could mean bad news for everyone.

He convinces himself that this was the last time that he’d be having sex with Niall. He was no longer going to initiate it and if Niall ever tried he’d have to stop it, it was turning unhealthy. The whole “friends with benefits” thing just wasn’t working anymore.

And above everything Zayn just wants Niall to be happy. To find someone he can be with that can give him everything that he needs and wants and Zayn cannot be that guy.

Zayn puts on some clothes and sits at his desk, pulling out some blank paper and attempting to write something down. He needs to come up with some sort of plan to lure Max out of hiding; figure out exactly where he's going to look and what he’s going to say and how to deal with him.

In the process of trying to figure this out Niall returns, who’s munching on some sort of crisps and he crowds into Zayn’s space immediately, plopping himself right onto Zayn’s lap and stringing his arms around his neck.

“What are you doing?” He asks playfully, dipping his head down and grazing his teeth over Zayn’s neck. Zayn can feel his sharp fangs dragging on the surface, can feel Niall’s carefulness as he moves. One wrong move and Niall’s teeth would be piercing Zayn’s skin. For any human it might be painful but for vampires… it's a huge turn on. Just the idea of Niall feeding from him (something they haven't done in a while) is making his skin tingle.

Zayn’s not sure how things ever escalated to this. How he and Niall have gone from casual sex to now small intimate moments like this... Niall on his lap and fingers at the nape of his neck and teeth dragging against his skin. It’s almost like they're a couple with the way he’s acting and it’s too much.

“Niall, not now.” Zayn says firmly, gripping Niall around the waist and pulling him up and off. Niall stumbles a bit to catch his footing but stays rooted to the spot next to Zayn. Zayn sneaks a glance at him and Niall looks crushed, lips tight together and eyebrows furrowed a bit. He tries to give Niall a sympathetic shrug and turns back to the page in front of him, which is still blank. He doesn’t want to hurt Niall, but he knows its for the best.

After a while Niall sulks back over to the bed, sitting on the edge slowly and staring at Zayn.

“Still worrying about Max?” Niall asks and Zayn hates that word… worrying.

“I’m not worrying.” Zayn says defensively, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the bin. “We just need a plan.”

He thinks Niall wants to say something, maybe attempt to offer some sort of encouragement but Zayn’s probably intimidated him and Niall doesn’t say anything at all, just curls up on Zayn’s bed and pulls the covers over himself.

“I’m tired.” He says simply and shuts his eyes. Zayn wonders what Niall’s thinking right now. If he’s upset or if he wants Zayn to come back to bed.

Either way Zayn goes, making sure to leave some space between he and Niall as he gets into bed. He doesn’t have the heart to kick Niall out of his room but he can control himself from reaching over and pulling their bodies together like he wants to.

This is going to be difficult.

 

—

 

After hunting for Max for weeks Zayn is starting to get restless. He’s exhausted every lead he’s had and still nothing. Anyplace he could possibly think Max could be at, he's not, and it's starting to take its toll on Zayn. He’s becoming grumpy and angry, even more so than usual, and everyone has started to notice, especially Niall.

Ever since that night in Zayn’s room, when Zayn had turned Niall away he’s been distant. Not coming to Zayn’s room as much and certainly not touching him or acting sweet and comforting like he usually is. Zayn’s noticed the loss, of course, but he’s also a little thankful for it because it makes things easier. He doesn’t have to push him away because Niall’s doing most of the work for him.

But when Zayn asks Niall to come with him to an abandoned house a few miles off their property to help look for Max Niall’s eyes light up and he jumps at the chance. The entire day he seems happier and Zayn’s trying to be nicer. He misses the closeness they used to have. And he can tell that it’s working. Niall’s already talking to him more than he has in the last week and Zayn’s optimistic they may actually find Max too. Taking up residence in an abandoned house is kind of his style, being in places no one would ever think to look. But the place is empty, more than empty if that’s even possible, and there are no traces of anyone having been there at all. No garbage, no left over clothing, no food residue, nothing.

“Do you think maybe we should stop looking?” Niall asks sweetly and Zayn can tell that he’s afraid to say it, afraid to suggest it for fear of what Zayn might think but Zayn has to be honest.

“No, we can't.” He tries to say it quickly and emotionlessly, to get his point across. “Too many times I’ve let this go. Whenever he’s popped up in my life I’ve ran the other way, not wanting to get involved because it was hard. But I’m sick of it Niall. He almost killed Liam. And he did it strictly to take a stab at us. I’m not gonna stand for it anymore.”

“Okay.” Niall says softly, understanding and he reaches out, his hand intertwining with Zayn’s in comfort. Zayn thinks for a second about pulling away, but he doesn’t want to. He likes the way Niall’s hand feels in his own. He wants to show Niall that they can still be close.

“If he left town… are you gonna want to leave too?” He asks quietly and Zayn knows that it’s going to hurt him but he has to tell him the truth. He shakes his head yes and Niall looks down. “But I think he’s still in town.” Zayn says confidently. Max wouldn't make the threats that he’s made just to leave again. Zayn just has a feeling about that.

“You’re probably right.” Niall whispers, moving a little closer to Zayn. “He wouldn’t leave you.”

Zayn’s not sure exactly what Niall means by that, if he means anything at all, but he’s looking at Zayn with this quiet intensity and Zayn wonders if there’s a hidden meaning behind his comment.

“Maybe we should go home.” Zayn says, releasing Niall’s hand gently. “He’s obviously not here. We’re wasting our time.”

He tries not to sound so defeated but it just comes out that way and Niall grabs at him immediately, gripping his shoulders tightly.

“Maybe not.” He says with a smirk, leaning in close, lips close to Zayn’s ear. “There’s plenty of open floor space we could fuck on?”

And it hits Zayn right in the gut, his words, and how forward he’s being and the way he’s staring at Zayn. Hits him so hard that he can’t stop it from happening, can’t stop when Niall leans in and presses his mouth to Zayn’s hard.

And then they’re kissing and Niall’s grabbing Zayn’s shoulders tighter and pulling their bodies close together and as much as Zayn wants to continue this… as much as he wants to do exactly what Niall’s just offered he knows that he can’t. He can’t get sucked back into this endless cycle.

“Niall…” Zayn says quietly, once again pulling away and Niall’s not letting go, holding Zayn right where he’s at.

“Don’t.” He says and it’s obvious what he’s trying to say.

Zayn grabs Niall’s hands and removes them from his shoulders, pulling his hands down slowly and holding on so that he can explain.

“Niall, we can’t.”

He’s looking at Zayn so sadly and it’s hurting Zayn, having to do this. Hurting him so badly but he has to.

“Why?”

Zayn pauses, wondering what explanation he can really give that will make sense to Niall but he doesn’t really have any, not without giving himself away so he just shrugs.

“We haven’t had sex in weeks, Zayn.” Niall says, beginning to get frustrated. “I know that you need it.”

He tries to get closer yet again but Zayn’s turning around, walking away from him.

“Unless you’re getting it from someone else?”

“What?” Zayn freaks out. “No. I’m not.” Just the idea of it is ridiculous.

“Then why are you pushing me away? Why are you acting like you don’t need it?”

“I don’t need it.” Zayn lies. The anger on Niall’s face is too much. “I wanted it, but I never needed it.”

Niall nods his head in frustration, looking at the floor. “So you just don’t want it anymore then? You don’t miss it at all?”

All Zayn wants to do is run over to Niall and kiss him and hold him and tell him of course he misses is, that it’s all he can think about. That he doesn’t just want sex from Niall, but he want’s everything else that comes along with it. But he’s a fucking coward and he can’t say those exact words.

“Of course I do.” He manages to get out, hoping that Niall will at least respect the honestly. “But it makes things complicated.”

“How?” Niall’s asking before he even finishes his sentence.

“Because!” Zayn says, his voice rising. “I see how Liam and Harry look at us. I know they think something is going on.”

“Since when do you care what they think?” Niall asks a little louder.

“I don’t want to confuse them.”

Niall’s still looking at him like he doesn’t understand. Zayn doesn’t want to say the next words that come out of his mouth but he knows it’s really the only thing left to say.

“We aren’t together, Niall.”

Niall doesn’t have a response for that. Just bows his head to the floor and fiddles with his feet. He knows its true.

“It’s just not normal.” Zayn tries to explain.

He thinks he can hear Niall mutter “I didn’t ever think were normal.” but he can’t quite be sure.

“Being with you is… fun and… I do enjoy it, Niall. But it’s a distraction for me. I need to focus on finding Max… on stopping him.” Niall finally looks up at him then and Zayn can see him take a breath, listening. “Once we do that then maybe….”

He doesn’t even finish. He’s not sure he even knows what he wants to say. Once we do that then maybe I can get my head out of my ass and admit how I feel?

“I’m sorry, Niall.” He finishes and Niall just gently nods, looking him in the eye.

“I get it.” He replies, walking out the door and leaving Zayn alone in the empty house.

 

-niall -

It’s weeks later and Niall’s going insane. Zayn spends every second of his time looking for Max or trying to find clues to his whereabouts and everyones trying to help but Niall feels like he’s doing more damage then good, Zayn only getting more frustrated the longer they go with no information.

And Zayn’s current attitude only leads to more separation between the two and it’s starting to take its toll on Niall. He hasn’t been close to Zayn and things have been very weird between them.

Zayn’s words at the abandoned house are still resonating with Niall and even though he didn't want to cause a scene at the time he was really hurt by Zayn’s words. He felt like he was being dumped. But then he remembers Zayn’s “we aren’t together” and Niall tries to remind himself of that truth. They were never an actual couple and Niall was pretty stupid to believe that something could have happened.

But what Niall still doesn’t understand is what Zayn meant when he said after they dealt with Max then “maybe”. Maybe what? And what did Zayn mean when he called Niall a distraction? Of course Niall had always wanted more but he’d always assumed their connection and sexual relationship was just that… He didn’t realize he was distracting Zayn from other things going on in his life.

Niall’s not really sure what it all means but he doesn’t want to overthink or get his hopes up. And helping to look for Max, even if he’s failing, is the only thing that’s helping right now.

They go out and try to find Max, attempting to look in any place that they can think of that he would be… the ice cream parlor that Liam had been bitten, the dorms, the university… anywhere. But they aren’t finding much to go off of and once when they’re on campus Zayn is particularly frustrated.

“Hey, stop.” Niall whispers, tugging on Zayn’s shirt and pulling Zayn into him. He puts his hands on Zayn’s face, forcing Zayn to look at him. “Don’t beat yourself up, you’re doing the best you can.”

Zayn’s face instantly relaxes and Niall knows that his words are calming. It’s the first tender moment between them in a really long time and the way that Zayn is looking at Niall forces him to act. He leans his head down and kisses Zayn’s shoulder tenderly. He wants to kiss his lips but he knows that he’s not allowed to anymore.

He means for the kiss to be to sweet and comforting but he can’t help himself when it turns more sexual then he intended. His lips linger on Zayn’s skin and his left hand is still on Zayn’s face but it’s moved back a bit, so that Niall’s fingers are in Zayn’s hair and he doesn’t even realize that he’s stroking the base of his neck until he comes up from the kiss.

Niall can hear the breaths between them and it’s the first time in weeks that Zayn is this close to him. He’s almost forgotten how pretty Zayn’s eyes are, the amber mixed with the brown, and they’re staring right into Niall’s blue ones. Zayn’s not pulling away and Niall is seconds away from closing the gap between them and just kissing him but then there’s a scream and it’s loud and piercing and Zayn’s pulling away almost instantly to investigate.

They run around the corner to find a body on the ground and whoever it is is completely still, not moving an inch and Niall thinks that he might be dead but he can hear just the faintest sound of a heart beat and he knows that whoever this is still has a fighting chance, if he or Zayn are able to get to them quick enough.

When they get closer Niall freezes, immediately recognizing the honey brown hair and tan skin.

“It’s Louis.” Niall says, trying to stay as calm as possible.

“Who?” Zayn’s asking and Niall explains that Louis is a friend of Liam’s that they met once at a party. He doesn’t blame Zayn for not recognizing him, it’s hard to make out his features with him out cold like this and they only met him that one time. And even then Zayn was distracted with Max. That was the first night that Zayn had seen Max in town again.

“Max did this.” Zayn says next to him and Niall turns to him.

“How do you know?” He asks, knowing that Zayn is probably right and Zayn points to the bite mark below Louis’ ear. Niall's hand instinctively goes up to his own ear, feeling the scar behind the skin there from when Max had turned him. Of course… Max’s signature bite.

"Why would he just leave him? Why didn't he turn him?" Niall asks, confused.

"Like he did with you, he planted this just for me to find. He was here. He’s been watching us. This is a warning.” Zayn says, his voice growing louder, and he looks around the area. Surprisingly, no one else seems to have even heard the scream.

“Zayn, what are we gonna do… we have to do something!” Niall says, starting to freak out. If they don’t act pretty soon Louis could die.

“We aren’t doing anything.” Zayn says, anger in his voice, “He’s close by, I have to find him… now…”

Zayn begins to leave but Niall’s yanking on his arm, pulling him back. “No, you can’t. We have to help him.”

“No we don’t!” Zayn yells. “We don’t even know him.”

“It’s Louis.” Niall says firmly, trying to get Zayn to understand.

They haven’t been in this situation many times before this; Zayn had only been around 3 vampires in transition before.

The first was Niall, of course, who Zayn had turned immediately due to their strange, unexplainable connection. The last, being Liam. And turning Liam was not their decision to make, it was Harry’s.

The second was shortly after Niall had been turned, another one of Max’s victims. Niall had urged Zayn to save him, like Zayn had turned Niall, but Zayn refused. It was in Niall’s nature to want to help people but Zayn had persuaded Niall to let it go. He tried to explain to Niall that the life of a vampire is something that no one really wants and that it’s only a burden. That Max was only doing this to get to Zayn and he couldn’t let it keep happening. By saving Niall, Zayn was only giving into what Max was doing. By letting this person die, they weren’t letting Max win anymore. Niall had agreed. But only because it was much easier to let someone he didn’t know go. And even though he personally didn’t know Louis that well Niall knew that he was Liam’s best friend and that letting him die would kill Liam.

“He’s Liam’s best friend, Zayn.” Niall says firmly.

“Then you can do what you want.” Zayn replies, “But I have to find Max. Stop him from hurting more people. ”

He attempts to leave again and once again Niall’s grabbing him, standing in front of him and preventing him from going.

“No. You can’t fight him alone, Zayn. It’s way too dangerous. You can’t go out there without a plan… without back up.” Zayn hesitaters and Niall takes his opportunity. “Please, Zayn, don’t do this. I can’t have you dying on me, okay?” He says again, gripping Zayn’s arm strongly and looking him in the eye.

Zayn sighs, looking down. Niall can tell that he’s struggling. But then something seems to shift in Zayn and he looks back up and places his hands on top of Niall's.

“Okay.” He says quietly. Niall doesn't have time to think about just how he'd managed to persuade Zayn because Louis is dying and they are running out of time.

“We have to give him blood. And we have to do it now.” Niall says urgently, leaning down. He can tell that Zayn is still hesitant. “Liam’s family.” Niall repeats, hoping he’s getting through to Zayn.

Once he’s fed Louis some of his blood he gathers Louis into his arms and looks back up Zayn.

“Let’s get him back to the house.”  


 


	2. Chapter 2

-zayn-

“What are we going to tell them?” Niall frantically asks as he paces around the basement, where they are currently keeping Louis. “Liam and Harry are going to freak out!”

He’s clearly stressing and for good reason, coming home to find that your best friend is a vampire is probably not going to be easy for Liam and Zayn doesn’t really want to deal with the consequences. “I’m more concerned about what Louis is going to think about it all.”

At least when Liam had been turned he was very aware of vampires and what they were, Louis has no clue. Then again, neither had Harry, or Niall, or Zayn for that matter and they turned out okay.

“Did we do the right thing?” Niall’s asking and Zayn almost wants to laugh because he had been the one who was so insistent on turning Louis, that he was family now and all that, and now he was wondering if he’d made the right choice?

Zayn walks over to Niall and puts a hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him. “Yes.” He says simply.

Niall looks at him curiously and then he’s turning towards Zayn. “But you told me once that you didn’t want this life for anyone…”

“I know,” Zayn says softly, his hand still on Niall’s shoulder, “but then I thought what I would want if I were Liam… what I’d want someone to do if you were turned without my knowledge…”

Niall’s face changes then, his eyes getting softer as he looks at Zayn. Zayn knows that he appreciates what he’s implying… that Niall is his best friend and that he wouldn’t want to live without him.

“Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for a while?” Zayn suggests, looking down at Louis’ body, still frozen on the ground. It’ll be quite a few hours before he wakes, so they have some time. “I mean, Liam and Harry will be at school all day, we should rest… figure out what we want to tell them.”

“What if he wakes up early?” Niall asks, looking at Zayn.

“We should hear him rustling around.” One of the advantages to being a vampire is advanced hearing. “And it’ll take a while for him to wake before he even realizes what’s happening.”

“Yeah and it’s not like Harry’s ever been down here in his life.”

Zayn laughs and it’s brief, but it’s nice… to finally feel a moment like this after all the stress he’s been dealing with.

“I need to lie down.” Zayn says to Niall as he walks out of the room and up the stairs, Niall following right behind him.

 

The second they get into Zayn’s room he’s throwing things around, shoving papers off his desk angrily. Finally the weight of what Max has done is settling in and Zayn’s clearly not able to keep it together much longer. “Why is he doing this?!” Zayn practically screams, even though he already knows the answer.

Niall doesn’t respond, clearly knowing that Zayn’s just trying to vent. He looks scared, and he should be. Max is dangerous and clearly there’s no limits to what he plans to do.

“I can’t figure out if he’s just doing this to piss me off or he’s trying to give us some sort of warning. Like, trying to tell us to stop looking for him.”

Zayn goes over to his desk and immediately starts ripping up every paper thats left sitting there. There’s no use even trying to find him, they clearly aren’t getting anywhere and everything’s falling to pieces in front of him. Zayn puts his head in his hands and leans against the desk, feeling the tears finally starting to form in his eyes. He never cries, especially in front of Niall and he feels completely stupid but he can’t help it, everything is starting to get too overwhelming.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Niall’s voice is in his ear and he’s at Zayn’s side in an instant; his hands are wrapping around Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn lets himself sink into the touch; Niall feels so good pressed into him and he can’t stop himself from putting his arms around too and hugging him just as tightly. He’s sick of pulling away from Niall and he needs this right now. “Everything will be okay.” Niall says again and pulls back a little, looking right at Zayn until Zayn returns eye contact.

His eyes are so ridiculously blue and he has a small sweet smile on his face and Zayn can’t control himself, he leans in kisses Niall hard on the mouth. Niall whimpers gently and it sounds amazing and Zayn wants to hear more of it so he grabs Niall’s face in his hands, pulling him in even deeper as he opens his mouth wider. He can feel Niall’s tongue in his mouth and he strokes against it with his own, his hips pressing forward into Niall’s automatically.

They stand there for a long time, mouths just moving together perfectly. They’ve never kissed like this before, with this much intensity and for this long… Zayn’s never really allowed that to happen because he knew what the implications would mean. Kissing is almost more intimate than sex and he never wanted to give Niall the wrong impression, but right now he’s ignoring all conscious thought.

The truth is that there is no correct way to act around Niall, because no matter what he does he will still end up in the same place. He’s tried so hard to push Niall away and that’s never changed anything, never changed how he felt, so why do it now? He’s tired of fighting this. He wants Niall now, more than ever before, and clearly Niall wants him too based on the way Niall feels right now pressed against him. And if Max plans to kill them all anyways, then he’s going to fucking enjoy this moment.

Zayn’s a little startled when he realizes that they’re both moving, Niall pushing him further into the room. Zayn lets Niall take the lead, and he can tell that Niall is acting impulsively, his body buzzing like he’s impatient. And Zayn knows why he’s doing this, he’s afraid that if he gives up control Zayn will try to stop things.

Nothing is said between them; the only sounds in the room are coming from Niall who is pushing him onto the bed and then the rustling of the sheets when Niall climbs on top of him. Usually Niall likes to be fucked, but clearly, tonight that’s not the case, not with how Niall is towering over Zayn and holding him down into the mattress. And Zayn lets Niall take control this time. It just feels natural, like Niall knows that it’s Zayn needs to be taken care of right now.

Niall’s lips find Zayn’s neck with ease and he trails kisses along Zayn’s throat, his pulse beating intensely through the skin. He wonders if Niall can feel his heartbeat on his lips, wonder how much temptation there is for Niall to bite him. Niall’s hands are all over his body, touching him in places he’s not used to and it feels so amazing. Zayn remembers why it’s so easy to give into Niall, because being with him like this feels so good. They know each other so well at this point, Niall knows exactly what to do to get him going.

Their clothes come off fairly quick, both needing this to happen and Niall isn’t slowing down anytime soon. Zayn wonders what their sex life would be like if they were both human… probably awkward and clumsy. But as vampires everything feels so easy and smooth, things moving at a much faster pace.

Then Niall is moving lower and lower. His teeth are dragging over Zayn’s chest, then stomach, and finally dipping below his belly button; sucking softly into his skin as he drags his lips to the base of Zayn’s dick. It’s been a while since Niall’s done this, gone down on Zayn so meticulously and cautiously. Anytime they'd messed around in the past they were usually trying to be sneaky and move quickly, often skipping all foreplay and going straight to the sex. But Niall’s mouth on him feels amazing, and Zayn definitely doesn’t want fast right now.

Niall’s tongue darts out and when he reaches the tip of Zayn’s cock he swirls it around a few times before taking Zayn all the way in. Niall’s mouth is so tight and warm if he keeps doing what he’s doing, Zayn won't last much longer. Zayn takes the opportunity to fist his fingers into Niall’s hair, pulling him down onto his cock roughly, needing to gain some control back. Zayn can’t describe how good it feels, holding Niall like this, feeling his wet mouth on him as he slides in and out, one of Niall’s hands on his thigh, rubbing softly as he works him, the other hand cupping below Zayn’s balls, pressing in with just the right amount of pressure.

“God, just fuck me Niall.” Zayn finds himself begging and Niall’s blonde head is turning up at him, smile so big on his face as he pulls off, lips slick with Zayn’s pre-cum. Zayn’s not sure whats gotten into tonight, but he wants to feel Niall inside of him, wants to be filled up for once. It’s rare that he bottoms with anyone but today, with Niall, he needs it to happen.

Then Niall’s lips are on his again and Niall’s hands are in his hair. “Whatever you say.” He says with a smirk, spreading Zayn’s legs and pushing inside.

 

They don’t talk a lot during, Zayn’s never been that vocal, but Niall is making these amazing little noises every time he pushes in and Zayn could listen to them forever. He loves that he’s able to make Niall feel this way. Niall’s face is buried into Zayn’s neck as he thrusts into him, his hand lose on Zayn’s cock. He’s trying to work his hands in time with the rest of his body, but Zayn can tell that Niall is close because his thrusts are getting more sporadic.

Zayn pushes Niall’s hand out of the way, jerking himself off instead so that he can get himself there a little quicker, trying to keep up with Niall’s pace. “Niall…” Zayn says gently, and Niall’s head whips up, his bright blue eyes connecting with Zayn’s amber ones. Zayn doesn’t even have to say anything, Niall understands what he wants without having to say a word, keeping his eye contact steady as he fucks into him. It’s probably a mistake, looking into Niall’s eyes when he comes. He’s forgotten just how beautiful and piercing his eyes are, like they’re looking right into Zayn’s soul.

As it’s happening, as Niall fills him up, Zayn realizes that it’s probably not the right thing to do. Now Niall will probably have all of these expectations, but it’s impossible to stop. Zayn’s orgasm is rising quickly and he wants so badly to yank Niall’s head down and bite him hard, drawing blood and tasting him. But he doesn’t do it, only allowing himself to imagine what it would be like to get high off of Niall’s blood with Niall still inside of him. Just thinking about it is making things too intense and Zayn shoves the thought away as quick as it came, trying hard to concentrate on Niall in this moment.

A few seconds later he’s spilling white all over his fist, his cum pooling onto his stomach as Niall comes down from his own orgasm. Niall’s fingers find Zayn’s dick again and they clasp over Zayn’s hand as Zayn slows the pace, trying to let his body relax. He wonders if Niall is struggling as much as he is. He knows the younger vampire is having a hard time with this too, but he cant imagine anyone feeling as bad about all of this as him; so confused and conflicted over the entire situation.

Then Niall’s inching out of him slowly, collapsing on top of Zayn and bringing his face back into Zayn’s neck. His body is a solid weight on top of Zayn, holding him tightly in place. Zayn knows that Niall realizes it too, that the second he gets up, things will change again.

 

Zayn only closes his eyes for about twenty minutes until he can feel Niall rustling around next to him, putting his clothes back on in silence. Zayn thinks to himself, mad that he allowed this to happen again. Angry that he’s done this to Niall, again…

“You’re already regretting it, aren’t you?” Niall says harshly, not even bothering to look at Zayn. Zayn’s not sure why he even asked, if he thinks he already knows the answer.

“No.” Zayn says clearly, and he can tell by the way that Niall stills that he’s a little shocked to hear him say it. “I’ll never regret being with you.” 

Niall turns to him suddenly, looking at him with confusion.

“But the reason Max is doing all of this… is because of me.” Niall’s face doesn’t change and he takes a seat on the bed, waiting for Zayn to continue. “Niall, I never really told you the whole story, but Max had feelings for me once.”

“He did?” Niall asks and Zayn nods, telling him as much of what happened that’s necessary.

“He feels rejected, by me, and I know if he sees the two of us together,” He pauses, wondering how to word what he wants to say. But he realizes there’s no other way to make Niall understand. "If he thinks we're... a couple, then he’ll know.”

Zayn feels weird enough saying the words but he needs Niall to understand that this isn’t just about him. “And if he hurts you….” Niall looks at him again, face softening like he’s beginning to understand. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Niall doesn’t reply and Zayn gets off the bed, grabbing his clothes and beginning to dress. “You can hate me. I can live with that. But Max taking his revenge out on you? That I can’t live with.”

“Then what the hell are we doing?” Niall explodes, turning to Zayn with his hands up. “You just…you let me fuck you and now you’re saying this has to stop? That.. what? We can’t even be seen in public together?”

“I don’t know!” Zayn shoots back. He doesn’t know if he’s doing the right thing but maybe this really is the reason that Max is back. Maybe Niall is the reason for his anger? “But don’t you think we should try to keep our distance for a while? Until we figure out what to do?”

“So this whole thing…” Niall gestures to the bed, “was just what? A goodbye?”

Like Zayn said, Niall can hate him all he wants. But he can’t be selfish and Niall’s life is more important.

“I’m hurting too, Niall.” Zayn says quietly. Not sure if Niall’s even hearing him.

“So what next? You gonna kick me out?”

“What?! No.” Zayn says firmly. “This is your house too, nobody has to leave. We just have to be more careful.”

“Fine.” Niall says, grabbing the rest of his things and heading for the door. “I guess we should start now then.”

He walks out the door and Zayn doesn’t try to go after him. He needs to give Niall some space, just hoping that he’s not lost him forever.

He wants to go after him, his feelings are on overdrive after everything that’s just happened between them, but he keeps himself rooted to the spot, not wanting to argue anymore.

He tries not to think about Niall, alone and upset downstairs as he climbs back into bed and closes his eyes.

 

 

 

-niall-

When Niall stormed out of Zayn’s room he figured maybe Zayn would come after him; console him and tell him that they could still be friends. Or maybe that Niall still meant to a lot to him, or something equally as comforting. But of course Zayn didn’t do that, and Niall wanted to slap himself for even wanting it… he needed to stop having so many expectations when it came to Zayn.

A few hours too late Zayn comes downstairs, his hair still a mess from earlier and Niall tries to ignore the sweeping feeling in his gut seeing him like that. Even though Zayn said this was his house too Niall almost wishes he were anywhere else. Zayn will be unavoidable here and right now, the last thing he wants is to be in his presence.

Things are awkward between them, but lately that’s nothing new and neither says a word as Niall stands from the couch. He’s attempting to leave Zayn behind for the second time today, deciding to check up on Louis and take his mind off of things. It’s been a few hours and they haven't heard a peep from him, and Niall hopes it stays that way for a while, they don’t want Liam or Harry stumbling upon him like this.

Zayn follows him down and Niall whips his head back, snapping at him, “What? Not afraid Max will see us down here together?” He turns away, not wanting to see Zayn’s response but he can hear him sigh behind him, clearly frustrated. Good, Niall thinks. Let him feel just the tiniest bit of sadness that I do.

They both stand there silently, watching Louis as he lays there unmoving.

“What are we gonna do about him?” Zayn asks behind him and it’s so casual it hurts, as if Niall didn’t just cum inside of him a few hours earlier.

“Maybe we should move him.” Niall suggests, trying to ignore how much he’s hurting and deal with the situation that’s literally right in front of their faces.

Zayn stares at him for a second, as if he’s surprised that Niall is actually speaking to him but he shakes his head. “We only have an hour until the boys get back, it’s not enough time. And besides, where would we even take him?”

“Back to his dorm?” Niall suggests, shrugging.

“What about his roommate?” Zayn asks.

“Wasn’t his roommate Liam?” Liam and Louis had been living together before Liam was turned but Niall had never bothered to learn if Louis had gotten a new roommate or not.

“I don’t know.” Zayn says instead, still unable to make actual eye contact with Niall.

“We really need to listen to Liam more when he talks.” Niall doesn’t exactly mean for it to be funny, but Zayn actually chuckles anyway and for a second, it feels really nice, hearing him like this. It’s been a while since he’s heard that laugh.

“How long are we supposed to keep this from them?” Niall asks, and finally Zayn looks at him. He doesn’t reply but his expression is telling. He doesn’t know. Niall knows that they wont be able to hide it very long, soon Liam will realize that Louis is missing and they will have to tell him what happened; somehow break the news gently.

Niall’s about to ask Zayn how he thinks Liam will react but before he even has the chance they can hear voices coming from upstairs. Niall recognizes those voices anywhere.

“Shit, what the hell are they doing back so early?” Zayn asks, rushing up the stairs. Niall is hot on his trail.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Zayn asks once they get back upstairs and Niall can tell before they even reply that something is seriously wrong.

Liam’s rushing around like a chicken with his head cut off and his face is clearly frantic, worry obvious. “There was an attack on campus…” Harry begins, hand on Liam’s shoulder as he tries to calm him down.

"And people are saying it was near Louis’ dorm!” Liam says loudly, pacing around. “And Louis wasn’t there, and he’s not answering his texts and I’m starting to freak out.”

“Starting to?” Zayn mutters under his breath and Niall just looks at him. Nothing about this moment is supposed to be funny.

“What’s going on?” Harry asks suddenly, looking between the two of them. He gives Niall a specific kind of look, then his eyes gaze over Zayn’s hair quickly, like he knows exactly what the answer to that question is.

“Maybe you guys should sit.” Zayn says quietly and instantly Liam and Harry can tell that something is wrong.

“No fucking way.” Liam snaps. “Tell us what you know.”

Harry grabs his hand, holding it tightly to get him to relax but it’s not working and he pulls away, getting right in Zayn’s face. “Just calm down.” He tries to say but Liam won’t back off.

“Where is he Zayn?” Liam asks urgently, as if he already knows. “Is he dead?”

Zayn and Niall are completely quietly, both clearly unsure how to answer.

“Not exactly.” Niall blurts out. Not wanting Liam to think the worst. But it clearly wasn’t the right thing to say.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Liam almost screams, looking back at Zayn.

“He’s not dead Liam.” Zayn says simply. “He’s just not human either.”

Liam looks at Harry then, and his eyes are pleading.

“Come on.” Niall says softly, heading downstairs. Liam and Harry follow quickly after him.

When they get downstairs Louis is in the exact spot that he was left in. Niall glances to his left noticing Liam’s face in complete anguish.

“No!” He screams as he rushes over to the body, holding Louis’ face in his hands as he kneels to the floor. “What the hell happened?”

Niall tries to ignore the intense pain in his gut from seeing Liam like this. He’s distraught and he can’t imagine how he must feel right now.

“We found him on campus earlier; he was almost dead Liam. We had to make a decision.”

“We decided to turn him.” Zayn says quietly behind him. “We thought it was what you would want.”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?!” Liam yells.

“We didn’t want to upset you. We were gonna tell you, we just needed to figure out what to say.”

Niall tries to explain but the hurt look on Liam’s face doesn’t change.

“We think…” Zayn begins to say, glancing at Niall, as if he’s deciding whether to finish, “we think Max did this.”

The second his name comes out of Zayn’s mouth Liam’s up off the floor and staring at him, hands balled into fists. Niall has never seen Liam this angry before. It’s a little scary.

“I swear to God, I’m gonna kill him myself!” Liam’s fuming and Niall can see the anger radiating from his body.

“You can get in line behind me.” Niall says softly and he can feel Zayn’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t dare look over. He doesn’t need another one of Zayn’s lectures about being kept safe.

Then there’s a grunt from the floor and they can see Louis’ eyes fluttering open.

He’s beginning to wake up, which means that things are about to get really interesting.

 

The second Louis actually processes what is happening the confusion is etched all over his face. He doesn’t understand what he’s feeling and his eyes find Liam’s instantly.

“Louis, how do you feel?” Liam’s asking him, crouched at his feet and his hands are grabbing at his shoulders, trying to keep him steady.

“Everything hurts.” Louis grunts. It’s strange seeing Louis this way. The kid is always laughing and making jokes and seeing his vulnerable side is almost hard to watch.

“I know you’re confused…” Liam says to him, still holding his shoulders steady. “But we’ll explain everything. But right now, you need to drink.”

“Drink what?” Louis asks and then Liam’s pulling his wrist to his mouth, biting it quickly and drawing blood. Louis’ eyes bulge out as he watches it happen and he’s off the ground in seconds, pulling away from Liam faster than even Niall thought was possible.

“What the fuck!” He screams, backing up into the far wall, his eyes shooting between all four of the guys. If he weren’t outnumbered, Niall would be sure he’d be ready to fight them all.

“Louis, please!” Liam begs. “It’s me, okay? Trust me. Just…take my blood.”

“Take your blood? Are you out of your mind?!” Louis’ eyes glance at Niall’s briefly before moving to Harry, and then Zayn. “Are you all our of your minds?”

“Louis I know nothing makes sense right now but if you don’t do what Liam says you will die.” Niall whips his head to Zayn, he can’t believe that he’s just said that, but Zayn’s never really been one for tact.

“What did you do to me?” Louis cries, leaning against the wall and sinking slowly down as he tries to process everything that is going on.

“Is that what happened to you?” Louis glances up at Liam quickly. “Something’s been different with you for a while, I just couldn’t figure out what it was….” He starts rambling then, asking himself what this means, if they’re all like him, if he’s dreaming, etc.

“Let me talk to him alone, please.” Liam says to them and Zayn nods immediately, leaving the room quietly.

“Let us know if you need anything.” Niall says softly, watching as Harry leans in and pulls Liam’s head towards his own, kissing Liam gently on the lips before heading up the stairs with Niall.

“He’ll be okay.” Niall says to Harry softly, his hand absently running over Harry’s back.

Harry looks at him, eyes wet. “Which one?”

 

Liam and Louis are downstairs for hours before Harry can’t resist heading back down, leaving Niall and Zayn alone once again.

“What do you think Louis is gonna do? Will he drink the blood? Will he understand what’s happening to him?” Niall asks, breaking the silence.

“He’s gonna have to. Or else…” Zayn trails off and Niall doesn’t need him to finish the sentence. He knows that without the blood Louis will die.

“Liam will never let that happen.” Niall says.

“He will if Louis convinces him it’s what he wants. Harry gave Liam the decision to choose. I think Liam will too.”

Only time will tell what will happen with Louis and how he will fit into their world, but there’s not really anything Niall or Zayn can do tonight and Niall knows that he needs to head to bed soon. He needs this day to be over. After everything that’s happened, still the only thing he wants to do is curl up next to Zayn. He never realized how dependent he was on that comfort and that intimacy.

But of course he’s not allowed to do that anymore so instead he doesn’t do anything at all.

“What now?” Niall asks. Zayn looks over at him and their eyes lock for a second too long.

“I wish I knew.”

 

 

 

-zayn-

It was hard convincing Louis what had to be done, but eventually he realized he had no other options but to accept what was happening to him. Death was the last thing that he wanted, and more importantly, it was the last thing that Liam wanted for him and after a few hours Louis had been convinced to drink his blood.

Getting through to Louis was a lot rougher than it it had been for Liam but Louis was completely new to this whole thing. He knew nothing about vampires prior to being bitten. But after a few days of drinking blood and hunting with Harry and Liam, Louis started embracing his new life and was adjusting okay. And if anyone could be good at this life it would be Louis… someone who was full of energy and usually very positive. Zayn was just glad he didn’t have to babysit much. Liam and Harry seemed to have it under control.

 

After a particularly rough day, Louis is asleep on the couch and Zayn uses this opportunity to talk to the other guys. “I’ve tried not to mention Max in the last few days… because I wanted to give Louis time to adjust but something has to be done.” Zayn says firmly.

Zayn looks around the room; Liam and Harry are curled up on the end of the couch together, Liam is leaning into Harry’s chest as Harry strokes Liam’s hair softly. Zayn sneaks a glance over to Niall, who is staring intently at him, eyes soft. He looks away, unable to look into Niall’s eyes when he says what he’s going to say. “I have to lure him out.”

He can see Niall shift slightly, out of the corner of his eye, but he refuses to look at him, focusing on Liam and Harry instead. Liam just sits silently but Harry’s looking at him with worry. “What does that mean, Zayn?”

“It means… I have to do this alone.”

They wait, no one saying a word so Zayn continues. “He needs to think that he’s catching me off guard. I know he’s been watching me… I know I’m the reason he’s doing this and we need to have a conversation once and for all.”

“What if he kills you?” Niall finally speaks. His voice is quiet but firm, no emotion laced in at all. Zayn knows that he’s holding back… that he’s seconds away from a blow up.

“He won’t.”

“How do you know?!” Niall says louder, finally getting Zayn to look at him.

“Just trust me?” Zayn pleads. Niall doesn’t respond. Just shakes his head and gets up, leaving the room. All Zayn wants to do is follow after him but Harry can see what he’s thinking and intervenes.

“Just let him go.” He says quietly. “He knows you’re right. He just needs some space.”

Zayn nods his head, trying to relax back into the couch, but its difficult, knowing that Niall’s alone in the other room, probably hurting.

“I never thanked you.” Liam says suddenly, pulling back from Harry to look at Zayn. “For turning Louis.”

“It was Niall’s decision.” Zayn says simply.

“Well, it was the right one. So thank you.”

“Of course.” Zayn says, smiling weakly. “He’ll thrive in this lifestyle, I know it.”

“We’ll figure things out.” Liam then says, changing the subject. Zayn knows that he’s talking about Max.  

Zayn smiles, thankful to have these guys in his life. And now, with Louis here, the room feels bigger than it ever has before.

They’re just missing one person.

 

Zayn gives Niall an hour alone before finally making his way into his room, finding him sitting on the bed, head in his hands. He thinks maybe he is crying, or was, but he can’t quite be sure.

Zayn walks over slowly and hesitantly, surely Niall can hear him in the room, and sits on the bed. It sinks under his weight. His hand finds its way to Niall’s back, rubbing circles softly up and down his spine, comforting him without really thinking about it. Once he realizes that he’s probably giving Niall mixed signals again he pulls his hand away, just sitting silently.

When Niall doesn’t say anything he leans back in, close to Niall’s face. “Why are you crying?” He asks as gently as possible.

“It’s just all been building!” Niall sobs, keeping his hands in front of his face. Zayn knows that he's talking about Max and now Louis, and probably all the stuff revolving around them.

“Hey, look at me.” Zayn says without thinking, pulling at Niall’s wrists and getting Niall’s eyes to connect with his. Niall’s face is red and puffy and he’s looking at Zayn with so much sadness, Zayn can’t help but reach out and put a hand on Niall’s cheek, wiping away his tears. “You're strong. You'll get through it.”

He tries to say as gently as he can, moving his hand behind Niall’s head, fingers running through his hair in comfort. Eventually gravity takes over and Zayn leans in, his forehead touching Niall’s softly, skin against skin.

Niall breaths and then inches forward just the smallest amount, his lips barely brush against Zayn’s before Zayn’s pulling away completely.

“Niall…” He starts but doesn’t get the chance to finish because Niall’s interrupting.

“Why do you always do that? Why do you always get close to me and then pull away?!”

“Niall, you know why…”

“I know we can’t have sex… but we can’t be friends anymore? We can’t touch?”

“It just makes things harder.” Zayn tries to say.

Niall just sighs deeply, looking back down. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say it. I know you don’t want me.”

Zayn’s heart feels like it's going to drop out of his chest. He can’t believe that Niall actually believes that.

“Niall.” He says firmly, standing right in front of him. When Niall looks up he looks so hurt. Zayn can’t stand it. “I want you more than anything. You have to believe that.”

Niall actually looks shocked at his words. Zayn leans down, sitting on his knees in front of Niall so that they are eye level.

“All I can ever think about his how much I want you. But I can’t have you. Not like this.” Niall still looks confused and Zayn wishes that he would just understand. “Max was an idiot for leaving you alive that day after he’d turned you, because you’ve become the most important person in my life. That was the biggest mistake he ever could have made. And I know he's starting to realize it. Which is why we can’t do this. I can’t let anything happen to you."

Zayn can’t believe he’s spilling his guts like this, but he needs Niall to know everything that he feels; needs him to know that wanting him has never been the problem.

“Which is why I have to do this alone. I need to lure him out, make him vulnerable… so that I can finally beat him. Once and for all.”

“And then what happens after that?” Niall asks, hope laced in his voice.

Zayn smiles. Thinking about the day that this will finally be over gives him so much pleasure. He and Niall will finally able to be… whatever they want to be.

“After that, we’ll talk.” Zayn smiles, hoping that Niall understands what he means. “But for now, you have to let me do this. You have to have faith that I’m doing what’s best for all of us.”

“Okay.” Niall says softly, returning the smile.

For once Zayn actually believes that he means it.

 

 

 

-niall-

Letting Zayn walk out that door alone was the hardest thing that Niall ever had to do, but he knew it was the right thing, for all of them. He did trust Zayn, more than anything, and if he thought this is what he had to do to get Max’s attention, then it had to be done.

But that didn’t mean that Niall was just gonna let Zayn leave blindly. Which is why Niall, Louis, Liam and Harry are sat in a car right now, watching from afar. Zayn would probably kill them all himself, if he knew that they were spying on him. But in the chance that Zayn was wrong; in the chance that Max really did want to hurt Zayn, they’d at least be there to see it. Hopefully with enough time to actually do something about it.

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this. I thought we were trusting Zayn?” Harry says from the backseat, but Niall can’t tear his eyes from Zayn, watching as he walks alone down the alley, secretly checking his surroundings as he strolls.

“I do trust him.” Niall says without looking away. “I don’t trust Max.”

“Is this like, what you vampires do? Rendezvousing in parked cars to stalk people?”

Niall can hear a smack as Liam’s hand comes up to slap Louis in the arm.

“Ouch!” He whines. “I was mostly joking.”

“First of all,” Niall interjects, finally looking next to him at Louis, “you are a vampire too now. And second, we’re not stalking. We’re looking out for our friend.”

“Our friend?” Louis says cheekily, a hint of something laced in his voice. “Don’t we all wish we had friends like Zayn.”

“Shut up Louis.” Liam says quietly behind them but Niall just ignores it. He’s not sure how Louis managed to pick up on his feelings for Zayn, what with him being around them for less than a week, but it’s probably pretty obvious to everyone. Niall’s never been very good at holding his feelings in.

“What’s up with you guys lately?” Harry asks quietly. Niall can tell that he’s trying to pry, but gently. “Things have seemed sort of tense.”

“Nothing.” Niall answers. “He just…doesn’t want us to be too close. Because of Max.”

“I’m sorry Niall.” Liam says from behind. “You love him don’t you?”

So much for trying to keep that secret, Niall thinks to himself. But it’s not like the guys don’t already know. And if he’s gonna be honest with anyone about his feelings it might as well be them. They’re his family now.

He can’t seem to form any words or he’ll get choked up so he just nods.

“Well, this is getting weird.” Louis blurts out.

If anyone can ease the tension he supposes it’s him.

Liam smacks him for a second time and then it’s quiet for a while after that.

They can still spot Zayn up in the distance, but there’s no sign of Max, yet.

“He’s in love with you too, you know.”

Niall tries not to react to Harry’s words. But he can’t help but analyze why Harry would think that.

“He’s never told me that.” Niall says softly.

“It’s obvious.” Harry says as he reaches forward, arm on Niall’s shoulder and Niall turns his head slowly, looking at him. He smiles at Harry in thanks, turning his focus back to the street.

Zayn did sort of confess his feelings last night, in a very Zayn type of way, but the word love had never quite come up. It leaves Niall with an empty feeling in his gut. Why did Zayn have to be so damn vague all the time?

But Niall doesn’t get a second more to think about it because when he looks back at Zayn there’s another figure standing beside him. He immediately recognizes it as Max and the two are clearly in some sort of heated discussion.

Then Niall see’s Max grab Zayn and they both take off down the alley, no longer in sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I KNOW I SUCK. 
> 
> I was in a relationship for a while and was distracted, but now that I've been dumped I have more time to write again! Hope you can forgive me.

-zayn-

One second he's walking the street alone, the next Max is standing in front of him with that sinister look of his, staring Zayn down and challenging him.

And even though Zayn planned for this to happen, even though he intentionally decided to take a stroll alone to lure Max out, he’s still surprised when he sees him there. It’s almost too easy.

Then he feels Max’s hand on his arm and he’s being pulled in the opposite direction, down a desert and quiet alleyway. It’s still light enough outside that anyone can walk by and see them standing there, so Zayn doesn’t feel completely vulnerable. However, he has his guard up, not trusting Max for even a second. 

“I was hoping you would come.” Zayn says quietly and softly, trying to keep his composure. He doesn’t want to say or do anything that will upset Max.

“You did?” Max says suddenly, looking at Zayn with curiosity as if he doesn’t believe the words. “Why?”

“Was hoping we could talk alone.” Zayn replies, attempting to move a little closer. He wants to keep the power in his hands, and showing Max that he’s not afraid of him is the first step.

“What ever about?” Max teases, as if he knows that Zayn is up to something.

“Come on Max. You’ve been running circles around me for weeks. Aren’t you getting tired?”

“Still got a little left in me.” He says quietly, and Zayn can hear the anger in his voice.

“What do you want?” Zayn snaps, tired of playing nice. He’s sick of these games. He needs to know exactly what Max’s agenda is. But Max isn’t taking the bate and he moves forward quickly. Zayn’s not exactly sure he had been attempting to accomplish but he doesn’t wait to find out as he side steps him and creates more space between. “Come on Max, just give this up. Can’t we let the past just be the past?”

But they were the wrong choice of words and Max is suddenly lunging at him, pinning him against the alley wall with a lot of force. “Let the past be the past?” He snarls in Zayn’s face. “You mean the past where you left me in the dust? Where you abandoned my like a lost little puppy on the side of the road?!”

His wrists are digging into Zayn’s flesh and Zayn tries his hardest not to move or even wince. He doesn’t want to add any fuel to Max’s fire and he needs to try to remain as calm as he can. “Max, I’m sorry.” He doesn’t mean a word word it, not really. But he needs Max to think he does.

“No you aren’t. But you will be. Once my army gets a hold of you.”

His army? So Max is clearly back to his old habits, turning more innocent humans and forcing them to join his vampire cult.

“I’m just as strong as you, if not more.” Zayn knows he shouldn’t be threatening him right now, but it’s taking all he has not to lunge out right this second and kill Max himself.

“Maybe so, but your little rejected group of vampires will have nothing on my guys. That Harry kid is a newborn, and I don’t even know what that would make Liam? A fetus?”

Zayn’s not sure how Max knows everything about his friends, including their names, but he’s definitely not surprised. He’s dealing with a psychotic murderer.

“And then there’s Louis…” Max teases and Zayn tries to remain calm.

“So you admit it then! You did turn him!” Zayn yells into his face. “Why not just kill him?”

“Because I thought you would let him die. Isn’t that your style?” Max laughs. He hates that Max seems to know so much about him. “And that young blonde one… what’s his name…. Niall?”

Zayn tries to hold his breath but his pulse is already racing.

“It’s gonna be really fun ripping his pretty little head off.”

And that’s the kicker, the one thing that sets Zayn off. He uses all his force to push up against Max, managing to shove him off and back against the far end of the alley.

“Ahhh…” He laughs, eyes glowing dark as he stares at Zayn across from him. “So he’s your weak spot huh?”

And Zayn is so mad at himself… so angry for showing his cards but he couldn’t help it. The mere thought of Max even touching Niall again makes his blood boil.

He’s about to take Max out right then and there… end this once and for all, but then there’s a scuffle from down he street and Max whips his head to look before he’s suddenly making an escape down the alley.

“Wanted to talk alone huh? Always knew you were a liar. You’re lucky I’m alone!” Max snarls at him, fleeing away without a glance back.

Zayn sags against the wall in a huff, wondering what the hell just happened until he sees Niall appearing from behind the corner, running up to Zayn quickly.

“Zayn, what's going on? Are you okay?”

Zayn can’t believe that Niall actually followed him here. He was potentially seconds away away from actually taking care of Max and now Niall has scared him off.

“What are you doing here?” Zayn yells at him, ignoring the question and he pushes up from the wall, dusting himself off. He shouldn't be mad at Niall, after all, the boy was just worried for him and clearly looking out for him but Zayn can’t help but be upset. “So much for trusting me.” He huffs out, attempting to walk away from Niall as he heads back toward the street.

“I do trust you!” Niall yells, running to catch up with him. “Look, I’m sorry I followed you but I don’t trust Max. And obviously he did something horrible, you look completely riled up! Who knows what he would have done if I hadn’t of shown up?”

“You’re just lucky he didn’t see your face or you’d be dead right now!”

Clearly Niall isn’t sure how to respond to that because he doesn’t say anything in return.

Zayn almost gets out to the main street but then Niall’s tugging on his arm and pulling him back. “Zayn, stop please.”

The sincerity in his voice reels Zayn back in. He can’t help but stop and turn to look at him.

“I’m sorry okay?” His words hit Zayn hard. He sounds so apologetic and so sincere, it’s hard to stay mad at the one person that truly cares about you.

Zayn only nods in response, showing Niall that it’s okay.

“You’re bleeding.” Niall says, reaching forward and swiping the blood thats gathered on Zayn’s forehead. Apparently he was cut during the scuffle. He never even felt it.

“Good thing I heal quick.” Zayn jokes and Niall laughs too, which eases the tension.

“I do appreciate you looking out for me.” Zayn says quietly, changing the subject. “But you can’t be out here. Especially not with me. He could have killed you.”

“He could have killed YOU.” Niall emphasizes but Zayn’s shaking his head.

“He wouldn’t try. He’s too afraid of me. But at least we know what he’s planning.”

“What do you mean?” Niall asks.

“He’s building an army. And he’s planning to come after us. All of us.”

Niall swallows deep and Zayn can see his Adam’s apple moving in his throat; he can tell that Niall is thinking hard.

“What are we gonna do Zayn?”

“We’re gonna wait… and when he comes after us, we’ll be ready.”

 

 

 

-niall-

 

The ride home is awkward and the tension is extremely palpable. Zayn doesn’t say a word the whole way back and his silence causes everyone else to keep their mouths shut too, including Louis. It’s gotta be some record, the length of time that he hasn't tried to make a sarcastic comment or sly remark but Zayn has a definite presence about him that most don’t want to challenge. 

All the quiet has allowed Niall to think things over, to think about what Zayn has told him, and if he’s being honest with himself he’s pretty upset about the whole thing. Zayn’s been pushing things so much since this all started, been trying his hardest to find Max and talk to him or kill him, or whatever it is he wanted to do and now he’s just giving up? 

Once they get home he follows Zayn inside and tries his hardest not to slam the door behind him but his emotions are getting the best of him and he can’t help himself. 

“What’s going on with you, Niall? Zayn asks him and the other three guys exit the room, giving them privacy. “You’ve been acting upset for the last hour.” 

“Yeah well, maybe I’ve been busy thinking about your piss poor plan the whole way home.” 

“What?” Zayn says, his voice louder than before. “How is it a poor plan? “

You just want to do nothing? Wait and let us be attacked?” 

“There’s nothing else to do but wait!” Zayn yells. “We’ll work up our fighting skills and we’ll be ready.” 

“How the hell are we gonna do that?” Niall argues. “There’s only five of us. We don’t know many guys Max is gonna bring back with him, how are we supposed to protect ourselves?” 

“You have to have confidence Niall. We can do it.” 

Niall doesn’t even bother responding, Zayn’s clearly lost him mind and Niall isn’t sure there’s any getting through to him. 

“Look I know it’s not the best plan in the world but we’ll have an advantage because we’ll expect it. And it's the only plan I've got.” 

Niall huffs out in a response. But he’s not able to hold his tongue this time. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, it’s not like your brilliant ideas are ever any good.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” Zayn asks quietly and Niall can actually hear the hurt in his voice. He almost feels bad, but then he thinks about the shit that Zayn’s put him through in the last weeks and that feeling doesn’t last long.. “You know what I mean.” 

“Just say it.” 

Niall takes a breath, clearly frustrated. “Your whole stupid plan to stay away from me. That’s what I’m talking about.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Zayn mutters, looking at the ground. 

“I don’t believe that. And deep down I don’t think you do either.” Niall challenges. “You’re safer with me around, not the opposite.” 

Zayn laughs sarcastically and then he’s walking over to Niall, closing the gap between them. “How do you figure?” 

“The second I showed up in that alley, Max ran the other way. Clearly he was intimidated by me.” 

Zayn laughs again and Niall tries not to be offended. “That’s because you caught him off guard! He was alone and he thought there were a group of you coming to bombard him. He didn’t know it was just you.” 

Niall just sighs. There’s no point in arguing with Zayn. He can be so fucking stubborn sometimes. 

“You don’t believe me? That you’re safer away from me, Niall? Well you’re wrong.” Niall glances up and Zayn’s eyes are locked on his, intensity so strong through his amber eyes. “I fucked up today, okay? He said your name and I reacted in a way I shouldn’t have and now he knows.” 

“Knows what?” 

“How much I care about you!” 

Niall loses his train of thought for a moment, concentrating on Zayn’s words. Yet again, Zayn’s managed to confess something without really saying much of anything. 

“So, you admit it then? What does that even mean?” 

“W-what?” Zayn stutters, clearly flustered. 

“You care about me? What do you mean by that?” 

“You should be able to tell.” Zayn barely whispers. “When we’re alone… how I look at you… you should know how I feel.” 

“When we’re alone?" Niall can’t stand that Zayn is talking around it. Why can’t he ever just say how he feels about things? Why does he have to make things so difficult? "You mean, after we fuck? Is that all I am to you Zayn? A fuck buddy?” 

“Niall.” Zayn tries to calm him down but Niall cuts him off. 

“No, just come on! Just be honest for once in your fucking life, Zayn!” 

Zayn’s still not answering and Niall only seems to be getting angrier. 

“Come on, Max isn’t the only one who noticed, apparently Liam and Harry have too. They all think there is something there between us. So is there?” 

“You know there is.” Zayn breaths out. 

It’s still not enough. 

“You know when I saw you with Max today, when he pulled you into the alley, I got so fucking scared… I thought he might have actually kill you. And in those seconds that I was running to you I realized just how much of a coward I’ve been this whole time… all these years, by never saying a damn thing. So I’m saying something now.” 

Zayn’s just staring at him and he’s still only a few feet away and when Niall moves forward Zayn flinches slightly but he stays rooted to the spot. 

“I love you, Zayn.” 

Niall says it honestly, emphasizing every word carefully. 

“It’s not just sex. It’s not just comfort. It’s real.” 

Zayn's eyes seem to darken at his confession but he remains silent and Niall hates that he’s being so vulnerable right now, and exposing all of this to Zayn, but he needs to. It has to be said. He’s been carrying it around for far too long. “So just fucking man up and be honest about how you feel, good or bad. Because something could happen to me tomorrow. Max could really hurt me, or you. And don’t you want to be truthful? Don’t you want to say what you want to say before it’s too late before-” 

but he can’t even get the rest of the words out because Zayn’s already rushing over to him and grabbing Niall’s face in his hands. Niall thinks maybe Zayn is going to kiss him but he doesn’t, he just leans his head in and lays it against Niall’s softly. His eyes are closed and Niall can tell that he’s struggling. 

Zayn opens his eyes and stares right into Niall’s. “I love you too.” He says it so quietly that Niall almost doesn’t catch it. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

“Yes.” Niall answers, gripping Zayn’s wrists and holding him in place. “Was that so hard to say?” 

Then Zayn’s pulling away from him and nodding. “Yeah, it was. Because things are so intense right now, it’s hard to believe that what you feel for me is really what you say it is. I mean how do I know you even really love me? Maybe you just think that you do because I was the one that saved you. I was supposed to be a mentor to you and then we had sex and things changed and I just…” 

But Niall cuts him off because he can’t bear listening to Zayn continue. It makes sense now though, why Zayn’s been so hesitant to admit how he felt. Because he clearly believed that Niall was only leaning on him because it was safe, or easy, or something. 

“Are you kidding Zayn? I don’t love you because you saved me! I love you because that connection that we have when we’re together… the same one that Liam and Harry have… it’s so intense that I can barely stand it most days.” 

Niall knows that he’s “mated” to Zayn. Knows that their connection surpasses any sort of thing he’s ever had with anyone else. He felt it the first time they were together, he’d just never been sure what it was until Harry had described the exact feeling with Liam. “And I know that you feel it too.” 

But Zayn is still just standing there looking at him sadly, clearly in denial and Niall knows he has to do something to be more convincing. 

Without even thinking Niall pulls his wrist to his mouth, biting hard and drawing blood immediately. He has to move quickly or he’ll heal before he can even get his point across. 

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks when Niall stalks over to him, shoving his wrist right up in front of Zayn’s face. 

“See, this isn’t just… just… comfort.” He can see Zayn’s eyes darken immediately, and Niall knows that Zayn can smell his blood. “I can see how much you want this.” 

“Stop.” Zayn whines, trying to turn away but Niall won’t let him. He grabs Zayn by the shoulder and continues to hold his wrist up to his face. 

“Tell me that you don’t.” 

“Niall…” Zayn begins but Niall won’t even let him finish and he pushes his wrist forward, smearing his blood over Zayn’s lips. 

“Taste it.” Niall almost yells as he forces his blood into Zayn’s mouth. 

This time Zayn doesn’t try to pull away and Niall can see that his breathing is getting heavier, unable to stop. He can imagine just how good his blood tastes to him, they haven’t shared blood in a long time. He knows just how much he misses the taste of Zayn. 

“You feel it don’t you?” Niall whispers, his face only inches away from Zayn’s and Zayn’s nodding immediately, his eyes hooded as he stares at Niall. “Then stop fighting this.” Niall pants.

And then Zayn’s lunging forward, capturing Niall’s lips in his own. He’s kissing Niall hard, the blood finally entering his system. It’s a complete rush, sharing blood while being intimate and Niall knows that something has now shifted between them. 

Niall forces Zayn’s mouth to his neck, where Zayn’s lip dance over the skin and stop once they hover over one of Niall’s veins, his blood flowing deep beneath. Zayn hesitates, for a brief second, but then he’s opening his mouth and his fangs are piercing Niall’s skin, drawing blood. Niall tries his hardest to keep his feet in place as Zayn sinks into him. 

Niall grabs the back of Zayn’s head, holding him down. Zayn’s sucking from him now and as Niall feels the blood exiting his body he becomes a little light headed. If he feels this amazing he can’t even imagine how Zayn’s handling it. 

Then Zayn’s pushing at him and he wonders for a second that maybe he’s trying to stop this but he’s proven wrong when Zayn pushes him hard against the couch. 

“You were right.” Zayn breathes out as he pulls his shirt over his head and kneels over Niall, leaning back down to kiss him as he starts undoing Niall’s shirt. “I love you, and I want you, okay?” 

Niall wants to say it’s more than okay, but he can’t speak, not with Zayn pressed on top of him like this and pulling at his clothes. Niall ignores the fact that they are in the living room where anyone can walk in and see them. Technically it’s Zayn’s house and if they don’t like it they can leave, because this is far more important right now. Zayn’s just confessed that he loves him and nothing feels better. 

Niall can’t refrain much longer when Zayn’s lips are on him so he leans in and gets his mouth on Zayn’s throat, where he can feel his thick warm blood pumping beneath the skin. He’s thought about this for a really long time and he can’t believe they are actually here, doing this again. 

Niall sinks his teeth in slowly and he can hear Zayn gasp a little. They’ve grown used to the pain over all these years, but it’s still a prick to the flesh and Zayn is certainly feeling the effects. The second the fluid touches Niall’s tongue he feels everything change. His skin feels like it’s on fire and his vision gets fuzzy and it’s so euphoric right now, like anything is possible. It’s crazy how fast it happens, how fast Zayn’s blood hits his system. 

When Niall looks down he can see Zayn unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off and it’s almost too much to handle. But then Zayn’s hands are on him again and it feels so calming… so reassuring, like everything they are doing is right. And part of him always knew… that blood sharing and it feeling like THIS was something that only belonged to true mates. They’d never been able to admit it before but Niall knows now more than ever that it’s true. 

Niall’s thoughts have taken over and he only now realizes that Zayn is completely naked on top of him, and he’s pressing his body so tightly against Niall’s that Niall feels like he almost can’t breath. Zayn swiftly gets a hand under the waistband of Niall’s boxers and he’s yanking them down quick, Niall lifting his hips as much as he can in this small space to help. He swallows as he sees them hit the ground. They’ve had sex so many times but somehow this time it means so much more and Niall wonders if Zayn can tell how nervous he feels right now, wonders if he can feel Niall’s body shaking underneath him. 

Zayn’s hand is gripping his own dick and holding it right up against Niall’s center, not actually pushing in yet, just slightly teasing Niall, as if he’s waiting for permission. When his eyes connect with Niall’s he nods slightly and Niall nods back, waiting in anticipation. 

Zayn pushes in then, ridiculously slow. He’s never quite gone this slow before and it’s not that Niall necessarily needs it, but it feels a lot different, with him taking his time. He’s breathing heavy above Niall and his face is pressed into his neck, his heads tangling into Niall’s hair as he sinks in further and further. He stops only once he’s fully inside of Niall and Niall expects him to pull out at least slightly so that he can push back in a second time but Zayn isn’t moving at all. 

Niall turns his head and nudges his chin against Zayn’s cheek, silently asking him if he’s okay and Zayn lifts his head, turning it in Niall’s direction. He looks at Niall softly and then smiles, dipping his head back down so that his lips are right against Niall’s ear. “It’s never been just sex.” 

Zayn’s voice in his ear is so damn sexy and Niall lets his hands trail along Zayn’s back, pushing his fingertips in just a little once they reach his bum. Niall wants to tell Zayn that he’s an idiot, for taking this long to finally just admit it, but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment and instead he doesn’t say anything at all… just waits patiently for Zayn to take what he wants from Niall. 

Then Zayn is finally moving again, pulling out of Niall almost completely and shoving himself back in. Niall hands grip Zayn’s ass tightly, and he moves his own hips up and down to increase the feeling. Zayn’s lips are on his again and he’s pushing his tongue into Niall’s mouth and Niall brain is running a mile a minute, thinking about everything that they’ve had to endure in the last months and how they’ve finally gotten here, to this moment. 

Then Zayn’s sinking his teeth into Niall’s lip, drawing more blood and Niall’s loses all train of thought completely. 

 

 

 

-zayn- 

 

After they’ve fucked Zayn tucks right into Niall’s side, finally allowing himself to be as intimate with Niall as he’s always wanted to be. 

Niall’s all smiley and cuddly and they’re both still trying to come down from their highs, just playing with each other’s hands as they stare at one another. Niall keeps closing his eyes, as if he’s attempting to fall asleep and Zayn can’t keep his gaze away. It’s crazy how much he adores this blonde kid, but he does. 

“I think I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you.” Zayn whispers quietly, some part of him hoping that maybe Niall won’t hear it. Even though they’ve both admitted how they feel it’s still strange, confessing to him like this. 

But Niall’s eyes are opening again instantly, just staring at Zayn like he’s completely speechless. “I’ve wanted to tell you… so many times before, but I never could.” Zayn admits, fingers still woven between Niall’s. 

“Me too.” Niall finally says back, smiling gently at him again before he dips his head in and steals a kiss from Zayn. 

After a few moments Niall shifts a little bit away from Zayn and he can tell that Niall has something on his mind. 

“What is it?” Zayn asks hesitantly, worried for what he might say. 

“I don’t want to ruin the moment.” Niall says quietly and Zayn instinctively reaches forward and touches Niall’s chin lightly. 

“Not possible.” 

“I just…” Niall hesitates again, voice lower. “What are we gonna do, about Max? Are we really just going to wait and let him come after us?” 

“I don’t know what else to do.” Zayn finally admits. He’s always tried so hard to be the leader of the group and have all the answers, but this time he doesn’t. “And I can’t have you hurt. I don’t want any of us to be seen. Max already had his suspicions but if he knew you and I were together, it would make things a million times worse.” 

“Wait…” Niall says slowly, “we’re together?” 

His smile is big and Zayn can tell that he’s teasing but Zayn needs him to know what he really thinks. 

“We always were.” Zayn replies. 

Niall leans in to kiss him and for a moment Zayn almost forgets what they’d just been talking about. “I can’t remember what our lives were like before all of this.” Niall says softly and Zayn reaches out to pull Niall in tightly in comfort. “I don't want anyone to get hurt.” 

“I don’t either.” Zayn replies, kissing the temple of Niall’s head softly in comfort. 

“Let’s talk about something else… anything but Max. Just for a few minutes.” Niall whispers and Zayn pulls him in close. 

“Louis is adjusting pretty well.” Zayn offers and Niall nods. 

“Almost too well. Kind of like he was fit to be a vampire.” 

“No kidding.” Zayn replies. “His feeding went better than any of ours did. And it’s great that he has Liam and Harry to help train him.” 

“I didn’t really like Louis at first. He was so loud and obnoxious, but…” Niall looks at Zayn. “It’s been nice having him around. He kinda fits in with all of us. Like our own…” 

“Family?” Zayn finishes for him. 

It’s probably silly to think it but its true. Somehow Louis seems complete their puzzle. Zayn idly strums his fingers through Niall’s blond locks and Niall leans into the touch, surprising Zayn with a kiss on the lips. Zayn returns the gesture and things start getting more intense. Zayn’s hand trails lower until it finds Niall’s dick. His palm works through the material and rubs against Niall, who is now beginning to fatten in his hand. 

“Really? You’re ready for me again?” Niall only shoves his hips up in response.

Zayn’s hand is working quickly now and he’s got Niall sweating as he can feel the blonde boy getting closer and closer to his release. 

“That’s it baby…” Zayn whispers into his ear. “Just like that…” 

He feels a little stupid saying dirty things to Niall, but he knows that Niall likes it. He can feel just how much he likes it. 

“Wait.” Niall whimpers out, grabbing Zayn’s hand with his own and stopping him. 

“What?” Zayn asks, surprised that Niall actually has the self control to stop this. “What do you want?” Zayn draws out slowly. 

“Your mouth.” Niall smiles shyly and Zayn only laughs. It’s cute that Niall is getting nervous just asking for it. 

“I’d love to.” Zayn says with a smirk, and he’s not lying. 

Zayn pushes off from Niall and lowers his body so that he's right in front of Niall's cock, opening his mouth and taking Niall all the way in. 

Niall's moans are like music to his ears.

 

When they wake up Zayn finds they Niall’s hands are still enclosed with his. Zayn smiles softly to himself as he watches Niall sleep for a while. 

There’s a rustle coming from the kitchen and before Zayn can remember where they are he see’s all three of the boys coming into the room, staring at the scene in front of them. 

Liam has a goofy smile on his face, and Harry’s staring at them like he already knew what was happening and is the least bit surprised. He’s seen them together many times before. But Louis is clearly surprised to see Niall and Zayn together so intimately and publicly and he’s about to say something but Harry’s clasping a hand over Louis’ mouth and pointing at Niall, who is still fast asleep. 

“But it’s not fair. Why can’t I find a hot vampire boyfriend? or Girlfriend?” Zayn can hear Louis muttering as he’s ushered out of the room. 

 

 

 

\- niall - 

 

The next few days are pretty light and easy. Whenever Niall thinks about Max he pushes the thought out of his mind and he tries to focus on Zayn and the time they’ve spent together. They can’t seem to get enough of one another and everyones noticed. But despite how happy they are Zayn is still itching to get back out and search. Niall insists that he take a few days to himself and try to enjoy some peace while they can. 

Niall is almost able to forget about what’s been happening in their lives but of course things can never be that easy for them. 

The following week he and Zayn are in the living room of the flat, laying together on the couch and probably being disgustingly coupley together when there’s a strange noise outside the house. It sounds like a slow scratching noise against the flat and Niall quickly looks to Zayn. 

They both jump up from the couch instantly; completely on their guards. Zayn slowly crosses the room, trying to get closer to the sound. Niall’s not sure what they’re supposed to do and before they can even decide the lights begin to flicker before going out completely. 

“Niall, where are you?” Zayn asks softly. 

Niall hasn’t even moved from the couch but it still makes him happy to know that Zayn worries about him when he’s just 5 feet away. 

“Here.” Niall says as quietly as he can. 

They can hear footsteps as Liam runs into the room. “What’s going on?” 

“I don’t know.” Zayn says calmly. But Niall can hear the anguish in his voice. “Where are the others?” 

Suddenly there’s a loud crashing sound and screams coming from outside. The window has been smashed in and then Niall can feel Zayn’s hand clasping tightly around his wrist, pulling him closer in. 

“Stay by me!” He whispers loudly to Niall and Liam and then Louis and Harry are both storming into the room, frantic.

Then they hear it… laughing coming from right outside the window. It’s clearly recognizable. 

“It’s Max.” Zayn says with little emotion in his voice. “He’s found us.” 

“Come out and talk Zayn!” They can hear Max’s yells from right outside the door. Can hear his anger as he paces the flat and laughs loudly. 

“Why is he doing this?” Liam asks softly. “Why don’t they just storm in?” 

“He’s taunting us.” Zayn answers quietly. 

They are still enveloped in darkness until suddenly the room is illuminated by Zayn’s lighter. 

“We aren’t leaving!” Max’s voice booms into the room. 

“What the hell are we gonna do?” Louis almost screams, fear circulating clearly in his voice. 

No one could have expected that Max would have acted this quickly. None of the five guys had the belief that Max even knew where they were. 

“It’s my fault.” Niall says quietly, Zayn’s fingers still gripped tightly around his arm. “We should have been preparing in the last few days. I kept telling everyone to take a few days to themselves and I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault Niall.” Harry says softly. “How much more prepared could we have been in a week?” 

Niall knows that Harry is just trying to comfort him but there is some truth to his words. None of them are really “fighters”. No amount of training could really prepare them for whatever is waiting for them outside. 

“How did he even find us?” Liam asks quietly. 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s here.” Zayn announces. “And we have to act fast. He’s probably had this prepared for months.” 

Niall is so grateful for Zayn. Despite everything that’s happening among them, he always has it together. He has this confidence and calmness about him that makes everyone else want to follow. He’s a natural leader and somehow, Niall feels like it'll all be okay. 

The four of them follow Zayn downstairs where they’ve kept their “weapons” and Niall tries to keep his cool as Zayn pulls them out. 

“Listen up. They are new vamps out there… most of them wont be hard to kill. Knowing Max they were turned and left to fend for themselves for the last few months. They can’t be much stronger than us. Even you, Louis. You’re a natural at this.” 

Niall turns to look at Louis and even though it’s still dark Niall can see Louis beaming. He had been training harder with Liam then any of the others and Niall’s not worried about him. If anything, he’s worried mostly about himself. He’s not sure how strong he actually is. 

“We’ve got to be smarter, and we’ve got to be faster. But most importantly we have to try to stay together and not make any irrational decisions. Who knows how many Max has out there.” 

“Here.” Zayn says, tossing the bow and arrow to Niall. Niall’s not the best with it but he knows that Zayn’s given it to him to insure that Niall can keep a safe distance from the enemies. He then tosses out various knives to the other boys, taking the big machete for himself shoving multiple smaller knives inside his own pockets. Niall’s not sure how safe it is, but he trusts Zayn. 

“I don’t know mates,” Liam interrupts. “I think I might be better with my hands.” 

“That’s a true statement.” Harry jokes and it’s a nice moment amidst all this crazy. But he takes a knife and puts it into a pocket anyways. 

“Where are all the guns?” Louis jokes. 

Everyone knows bullets go through the body too quick to cause any permanent damage. 

They can hear windows being smashed and glass shattering from upstairs and it’s the catalyst to get them moving, putting them into action. 

Niall’s not sure he’s ready for this, even though Zayn looks prepared. 

Zayn turns to him and Niall knows that he can see the hesitation etched on Niall’s face. Zayn knows that he’s scared. Knows that they all are. There’s a very real possibility that they could die and Niall isn’t sure he’s ready for it. 

Niall turns to look at Liam and Harry. They are holding hands and Liam’s whispering something into Harry’s ear and they look scared. But Niall’s glad they have each other. 

When Niall looks up Zayn is already staring at him. They share a small look and Niall tries to say everything he is feeling with purely his expression but he’s not sure he’s getting through to Zayn. But their bond is so strong that he knows that Zayn knows how he feels. 

Then suddenly Zayn’s walking toward him and he reaches his hand forward, grabbing Niall by the head and yanking him in for a kiss. 

The kiss seems to go on forever, even though it’s only a few minutes long and when Zayn pulls away he’s only inches from Niall’s face. “I love you. And we will be okay.” 

He says it with so much conviction. 

Niall almost believes him. 

 

They make their way up the stairs and Niall’s skin feels like it’s on fire. He’s so scared, but he knows there’s no way out of this. He knows there is no looking back. 

He watches as Zayn leads them to the front door. It’s too soon to lose him. 

“If we knock them out first that can give us more time. We don’t necessarily have to kill them… if we don’t need to.” 

Everyone’s silent at Zayn’s words. As much as they want to believe what he is saying is true, they know that it’s not. Killing may be their only option in this case. 

“We need to stick together.” Zayn says softly, reaching for the door and turning the handle. “You guy’s ready for this?” 

Niall looks around at the group and he can see everyone nodding in silence. 

Niall follows their lead. But he’s not sure he will ever be ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Max’s guys is immediately running at them, Liam quick to knock him over with force as he falls to the ground. Liam almost makes it look simple, the way he takes him out in one swift move. But when Zayn sees the tension in Liam’s face he knows that it was far from easy. 
> 
> Louis surprises them all when he throws himself on the ground in seconds, covering the rogue vampire and stabbing the him in the heart with force, taking him out immediately. 
> 
> So much for not killing anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO, FINAL CHAPTER. THIS IS FINALLY COMPLETE. BASICALLY 3 YEARS LATER. I know the chapter is short compared to the others but it was either this or nothing at all. Hope everyone can appreciate the conclusion to this story!

-zayn-

“If we stick together, we can take them out easier.” Zayn advises, his hand on the door.

And before anyone can protest he rips it open, all five of them plunging out into the darkness.

It’s chaos as soon as they get outside, the “sticking together” plan going awry the second the door opens.

One of Max’s guys is immediately running at them, Liam quick to knock him over with force as he falls to the ground. Liam almost makes it look simple, the way he takes him out in one swift move. But when Zayn sees the tension in Liam’s face he knows that it was far from easy.

Louis surprises them all when he throws himself on the ground in seconds, covering the rogue vampire and stabbing the him in the heart with force, taking him out immediately.

So much for not killing anyone.

And then they all spot him, Max coming at them with intent to kill. He’s running at them too quickly, no one has a chance to even attempt to flee. He slashes Harry’s arm before anyone can stop it and Harry cries out in pain, not having seen it coming. Liam immediately goes to him while Zayn draws Max away from the group, his machete tucked close to his side.

But Max is too smart and he grabs Zayn by the arm and pulls, the machete flying out of his hand; a slight smirk on Max’s face like he’s actually happy to be here.

Zayn musters up as much force as he can possibly manage and pushes against Max hard, and the two tussle and fall to the ground. Zayn can hear Max’s weapon, a small hunting knife of all things, drop to the ground beside them. But Zayn is smarter than that and knows that it can’t be the only weapon Max is carrying. He’s probably starting out small, trying to let Zayn think he has a chance before actually killing him.

Then everything is a blur and Zayn can see minions from all sides coming towards them.

It’s the fight Max had planned for and Zayn can barely keep up with what is happening because he’s too busy trying to hold Max off from choking him to death.

He catches Niall’s pretty blonde hair flying through the air and perks up, trying to make sure that he’s okay. When he sees Niall overtake a red haired vampire and stabs him through the heart Zayn secretly cheers inside. Two down. Zayn wonders just how many of them there are and how long this night is going to last.

When he hears a scream he instantly recognizes it as Liam, who is on the ground and clutching his side. Zayn is thankful he wasn’t struck in the heart, but he still can’t help but worry. Unfortunately he has to focus on the task at hand. He can just barely make out Harry rushing to Liam before Max is yet again in his face, this time his hands moving to Zayn’s neck with ease.

Zayn can feel his fingers closing in around his throat, tightening with every second that passes. “Zayn!” He hears Niall scream out and it gives him the courage to keep fighting. He musters up all the strength that he has in him, shoving Max off him and reaching quickly inside his coat pocket for his weapon. Minions are fleeing, and it makes Zayn proud. His boys are doing a much better job of scaring them off than he initially thought. When he hear’s Niall’s scream again he can tell that Niall is in serious pain. He turns, only attempting to look for a second but the sight of Niall behind him, clobbered over the head with a big bat, makes everything inside of Zayn crumble and he loses focus.

The next thing he sees is Max’s hand colliding with his face.

And then everything goes dark.

 

 

 

 

-niall-

The pain in Niall’s head is overwhelming and Niall wonders how he is still conscious. He’d been struck in the head with a bat and the blow to the side of his head caused him to fall to the ground instantly. He’s never been in as much pain as he is right now, but something inside of him is forcing his body to keep going and not allow himself close his eyes and let his instinct take over. He has to get back up again and continue fighting. He can’t leave his boys to defend themselves. The fight is completely lopsided but with all the new vamps and their obvious lack of training Naill foolishly thought they’d actually have a chance. His only saving grace is that his attacker had assumed he was dead and had moved on, Niall now laying here viewing the scene with no one keeping an eye on him.

He turns his head slightly to the left to see Zayn pinned to the ground, Max on top of him. Zayn looks to be unconscious and Max is just sitting there above him, staring, as if he’s taking pleasure in this whole thing. He probably is.

Niall can spot his bow a few feet away, where it had landed before he’d been knocked to the ground and he attempts to retrieve it conspicuously by crawling on the ground, which is about all he can manage right now anyways. But he’s body checked by another vampire almost instantly. And then he can feel a searing pain in his lower leg and he looks down to find that he’s been stabbed, blood now pouring out of his flesh wound. The vampire attempts to stab Niall in his heart next but Niall manages to muster whatever strength he has left and grab the arms of the vampire, stalling the blade from piercing his skin. Niall finds that he is much stronger than the newbie vamp and manages to wrestle himself up and over, pinning the vampire to the ground and turning the blade downward. In one quick jab he forces the knife into the chest of the vampire who immediately goes cold beneath him. It happens so quickly. He probably shouldn’t have enjoyed killing this vamp as much as he has, but the small victory gives Niall more strength to keep going.

He hears a familiar scream to his left and spots Louis in trouble, about to be attacked. Niall manages to pull up his bow up into his hands, adjusting his body so that he can get a bit of aim on the vamp. It must be pure luck that Niall manages to hit his target in the first attempt. He can barely believe it. The vampire goes down and Louis takes action and immediately and goes to kill him but Niall has no time to watch how it happens, he has to get to Zayn.

Thankfully he can see that Zayn is still alive and actually awake and struggling with Max now. It’s as if Max had been waiting for Zayn to wake up so he could finish him off. Zayn manages to get a leg up on Max and tackles him to the ground. Niall wonders how much of Max is holding back… potentially allowing Zayn to believe that he actually has a chance against him when he probably doesn't.

Niall immediately runs over, not exactly sure what he is planning on doing but he is quickly pulled away by two other vampires, who are now holding his arms tightly.

“Let’s watch what will happen to your little boyfriend.” One of the vampires spits in his ear, his disgusting moldy breath encompassing Niall’s nostrils. Niall can’t move an inch, the grip of the other two vampires is too strong. They must have been stationed here to protect Max from the beginning, his two strongest guards.

It clicks into Niall’s head, he realizes that this has all been a trap. Max didn’t ever care about his vampire clan. The only thing he ever wanted was to get revenge on Zayn himself, and he didn’t care who died in the process.

Niall looks around to see how the rest of his friends are doing and is shocked to see that there are only a few remaining vampires left, at least that he can see. Louis is out his eye sight but Liam and Harry are fighting off two vamps together; one of which looks ridiculously strong.

“LIAM, HARRY!” He tries to yell out to prepare them but it’s too late. The larger vamp body slams into Liam from behind, knocking him to the ground. It’s like slow motion as Liam falls slowly, his head smashing into the pavement with too much force. Niall can see the blood from here and he can hear Harry’s scream, see the rage that has developed in his eyes. Even though it's not a fair fight Harry goes after the strong vamp and attempts to tackle him. He seems to have a decent grip around the vampire’s neck and it distracts him for a while. The second vampire attempts to pull Harry from him but out of nowhere Louis bounds around the corner and stabs the vamp from behind, the blade slicing through his heart.

“Another one down!” Louis screams and sticks his feet out in front of the larger vampire, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. Niall is amazed at Louis’ craftiness. He’s the newest vamp of them all and yet he managed to survive and take down one of the strongest vampires here. The saying “fight smarter, not harder” certainly applies to this one. With the bigger vamp on the ground it’s much easier for Louis and Harry to take him out.

Harry is frantic and immediately falls over Liam, his sobs clouding the entire area. He can hear Max laugh, which only angers Zayn more as he continues to throw punches. Max keeps holding him off, the two are getting nowhere and Niall wonders how long they are going to keep this up.

Lou eyes the situation, clearly unsure of what the next step should be. Harry is of no help to them right now and Niall knows that if he even attempted to enter the Max situation he’d end up getting killed or captured, his rage and need for revenge for Liam would cloud his judgement entirely.

“Go!” Niall yells. “Help Liam!”

And Louis doesn’t hesitate and runs back over to Harry, pushing him out of the way and picking Liam up.

Harry follows, still a crying mess and Louis runs inside the house with Liam. Harry says “I love you” over and over to an unconscious Liam, which makes Max and his helpers only laugh more. Then his three friends are out of sight.

“How heroic.” One of the guard vamps says loudly into Niall’s face.

Niall silently prays that they will find a way to help Liam, and that the wound in his head isn’t as bad as it looks.

“Finally, we are alone.” Max says loudly to Zayn. "Well.. almost..." He nods his head to his helpers in opposite direction who attempt to drag Niall off with them. But Niall puts up a fight, screaming “No!” Louder and louder, digging his heels into the hard ground.

“I love you Niall!” Zayn screams over them and Niall screams it back, “I love you!” refusing to believe that this is the end for him.

“Please Max, don’t do this!” Niall is screaming, willing to say anything to try to help Zayn.

“Say ‘so long’!” Max screams, plunging his fangs into the side of Zayn’s neck in some sort of twisted vampire goodbye. Niall isn’t sure if he’s planning to rip out his throat, or suck the blood entirely from his body, but he can see that Zayn is outmatched by Max’s strength.

Suddenly, in a total 'Braveheart' moment, Harry busts out of the house, a gun in his hand, and he blasts the two vampires that are holding Niall quickly and suddenly, freeing Niall. Both vampires hit the ground, screaming in agony. The bullets must be made of wood or they would have gone right through and Niall wonders where Harry got the weapon. Niall assumes that maybe he’d taken it off of another vampire, because they certainly didn’t have any in the house… Niall turns to find Louis holding his bow, prepped and ready for him to take someone out. Niall doesn’t have time to wonder where Liam is.

“Thought you’d like the honors.” Louis winks at him and tosses the bow over to Niall.

Max is too distracted with Zayn to see any of it coming.

Niall takes his time, aiming carefully and sends one final blow to the vicious vampire, but instead of aiming for his head, he aims for the leg. He won’t make this too easy.

Max screams in pain as he feels the bow enter his flesh and it distracts him just enough to allow Zayn to pull out the hidden pocket knife that he has stored beneath his coat. Max attempts to come for Niall then but before he knows what hit him, Zayn slices the small blade completely across Max’s throat, hitting all his major arteries. Max falls to the slide, the wound too large for even his vampire ability to heal quick enough.

Niall searches for the machete that had been tossed aside earlier and spots it fairly quick, jumping for it and rushing over to Zayn.

Max is screaming out in pain, his words unrecognizable beneath all of his agony. Niall thinks he can hear him yelling for his guards but it's too late, as Harry and Louis have already taken care of them. Max has no one left now but himself.

Zayn rolls Max over and hovers above him, looks into his deep dark eyes one final time. He has the upper hand finally, and Zayn uses the opportunity to say what’s been on his mind.

“Once upon a time we were friends Max. And we were miserable. You know why I had to leave… I'm sorry... for abandoning you. But you should have just let me be. It didn’t have to be this way, but this was your decision. You threatened Niall… the only person that I’ve ever loved. And now, it’s time for you to leave.”

He says it with such a force, with such conviction. He can see the pain in Max’s eyes as he speaks the words. Zayn pulls his arm upward, taking his time. He wants the next words to really soak in.

“So long.”

Then a second later, he’s slamming his hand down, blade piercing Max’s throat in an instant. His head entirely removed form his body. Niall has to look away. Later he hears from Zayn that Max’s life left his eyes for good in that moment.

Just for good measure, Zayn takes the pocket knife that he still has and slices it down quick and hard over Max’s chest, piercing his heart. It’s finally over.

 

 

 

-zayn-

Zayn rushes over to Niall, grabbing his face between his hands and not hesitating for even a moment to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. He doesn’t even care that everyone is watching. As if their relationship is a surprise to anyone anymore.

When he finally pulls away from him he quickly scans his body for any injuries.

“I’m fine. We all are.” Niall says with relief. He may be fine physically, but he looks like shit.

He says the last line with hesitation looking quickly at Harry who only gives them a sad look before returning quietly into the house.

“Is Liam…” Niall says, about to continue with ‘okay’ but instead of standing around wondering, they all rush inside.

Harry is standing over Liam’s body, who is laying on the couch. Despite a few cuts and scratches and the obvious bandage around his head he looks peaceful. Zayn can see his chest moving slowly up and down and sighs out in relief, thankful that he is at least still alive.

“I was able to stop the bleeding…. the gash didn’t look too deep but I think the blow knocked him out.” Harry says quietly, his hand tightly clasped around Liam’s.

“Should we take him to a hospital or something?” Louis asks and Zayn just shakes his head.

“Vampires can’t do it. Too much risk involved.”

Liam is strong and Zayn knows that there’s a good chance he will pull through this, but he can’t help but worry. The look etched on Harry’s face says that he won’t be able to stop either. Zayn’s never heard of a vampire coma before but he wonders if this is something similar.

“Harry, you stay with Liam. Niall, maybe you can start looking up information on what Liam may be experiencing? Louis and I will work to clean up this mess.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan, but could we maybe shower first?” Louis asks.

Zayn nods his head and the three make their way upstairs.

“Well, despite the current issue at hand,” Louis blurts, “I think we all can agree that we were pretty epic out there, no?”

Zayn can hear Niall chuckle softly and Zayn even cracks a small smile himself. At least with Louis around he knows there will never be a dull moment.

“It’s not always like this, most of the time we’re pretty boring.” Zayn says.

“Bummer.” Louis replies. “I was just starting to have fun.”

 

 

 

The longer Niall stares at the computer screen the more tired he becomes, frustrated that he’s not able to find any information over what Liam is going through.

“Nothing?” Zayn asks, coming up behind him and placing his hands softly on Niall’s shoulders, rubbing small circles right over the muscles. The touch feels so nice, and Niall isn’t used to Zayn being so openly affectionate with him. At least not lately. So he’s trying to soak this in.

“No. But what did we expect to find?” Niall asks, trying not to sound to defeated. “I don’t understand, shouldn’t he have just heeled himself?”

“I don’t know.” Zayn asks, looking contemplative. “I guess he hit the ground pretty hard, so maybe it just takes longer to heal?”

“You’re not worried?”

“Of course I am, but there’s not much we can do but just hope for the best.”

Zayn grabs Niall beneath his arms and pulls him up, turning him around so that Niall is facing him.

“What about you? You got hit too, are you okay?”

Zayn runs his fingers through Niall’s hair, investigating his scalp where he had been hit.

“I think so. Had a massive headache earlier but it seems fine now.”

“Good.” Zayn says simply, his eyes flicking down to stare at Niall’s lips. “I don’t know what I would have done if…”

“Stop.” Niall interrupts him. He doesn’t even want to think about what he would be going through if he’d lost Zayn and doesn’t want Zayn to torture himself either. Miraculously they are okay. “I’m here. I’m safe. We got through it.”

Zayn sighs. “Thank God.” “I just feel awful for Harry. I wish there was something we could do for him.”

“Louis is with him now. Let's just give him a chance to breath and rest.”

“Okay.” Niall replies. “What about… the mess?” Niall isn’t sure what to call the string of dead vamps that were littering their front lawn earlier.

“It’s taken care of.”

Niall should ask more questions, but he really doesn’t want to know and he’s simply exhausted from the events of the day.

“I just need to sleep for like, 2 days straight and then I’ll be good as new.”

“Okay.” Zayn says smiling as he pulls Niall towards his bed. Or is it their bed now? “But first, we have things to do…”

Niall doesn’t even have to ask. He knows exactly what Zayn wants. He wants it too.

 

 

 

 

-niall-

“You body is perfect.” Zayn growls roughly into Niall’s ear, and it’s turning him on that much more, even if Niall doesn’t believe it’s true. “I love watching your pale skin blend with mine.”

And if it wasn’t so hot and so true Niall might have laughed, but he’s definitely not laughing right now. The only think he can think about is Zayn’s perfect lips inches from his own, the sweat dripping from both of them as Zayn pushes into him.

“Are you close?” Zayn asks impatiently, pressing a kiss roughly onto Niall’s mouth. He can’t even kiss back right now, it feels too good, Zayn’s hand gripping his dick and stroking just the right amount.

Niall nods, sneaking a glance down. Their bodies are pressed so tightly together that he can barely watch as Zayn’s hand moves up and down on him, but what he can manage to see fills his heart with joy. It’s cliche but he feels closer to Zayn than ever before. They’ve just gone through something so traumatic and intense and it’s all been building, and now they are finally able to release the tension with each other.

Zayn then begins kissing Niall’s neck and he’s making all these beautiful noises and Niall can feel that familiar feeling rising in his gut, knows that he’s about to come.

His breathing gets heavier and Zayn definitely picks up that he’s close because he’s moving his hand quicker now and pressing his lips even harder into Niall’s flesh.

Niall moans out when he comes, louder than he’s intended and Zayn places his other hand over Niall’s mouth, a sly smile on his face shows that he enjoys this.

“Shhhhh” Zayn whispers, “They’ll hear.”

Niall doesn’t really care who hears them at this moment, all he can think about his Zayn and he pulls Zayn’s hand from his mouth and kisses his on the lips hard, pushing his tongue against Zayn’s roughly.

“Now you.” He barely manages, still out of breath, but he can’t stop until Zayn is there too. Niall rolls them over and climbs over Zayn, pressing his body back down on top of him, their bodies connecting again.

“You’re so beautiful.” Zayn says up at him, a blissful glaze in his eye and Niall wants to tell him that he’s got it mixed up but he just smiles back down at him and moves his body up and then back down, enjoying the way that Zayn is watching him right now.

Niall surprises Zayn when he leans down suddenly, his fangs digging into Zayn's flesh with force. The familiar euphoria rushes over Zayn's body immediately as Niall feeds from him and Zayn can no longer control it. He throws his head back and spills into Niall, who slows down his pace to let Zayn finish. When Niall finally pulls his lips away from Zayn's neck and his body up from Zayn's he can see him still breathing heavily, his eyes shut tightly in total bliss. Niall licks over the marks on Zayn neck to help him heel. Niall then lays beside him and wraps his arm around Zayn’s torso, neither saying a word as they enjoy this moment.

“I love you so much.” Zayn says after a while and Niall says it back instantly. He’s never meant anything more.

 

“Don’t you think it’s strange?” Niall asks after a while. Once both of them have fed, cleaned themselves up, and settled back into bed. Zayn has his arms tightly around Niall and Niall is pressed up against his chest.

“What?” Zayn asks sleepily beside him?

“How not worried Louis is about Liam? They are best friends. You’d think he’d be more of a mess right now.”

Zayn shrugs, “People cope with things differently. Maybe he just doesn’t want to face it.”

Niall chuckles. “You know what that’s like huh?” Referring to their own situation.

“Heyyy.” Zayn wines. “I came around.”

Niall laughs again and turns his head to peck Zayn softly. “Yes you did.” They kiss a few more times.

“Do you think we should head back downstairs and be with Harry? Wait with him?”

“I think we should let him rest. Liam will okay… he has to be.”

And even though Niall knows that Zayn can’t be sure, he loves his positivity right now. He’s choosing to believe it because it’s something that they all need.

 

 

 

 

-zayn-

After some much needed rest and a short night, they head downstairs the next morning to find Harry sleeping peacefully over Liam. They decide not to wake him and head into the kitchen instead, planning to make breakfast for everyone.

After everything has been prepared the four of them (minus Liam) sit at the dining table awkwardly. It’s rare for them to have a meal together but at this time, it feels necessary. Except Zayn cant help but notice that Harry has barely touched his food.

“You know, one time, in highschool…” Louis begins, watching Harry carefully, “Liam got knocked out during football and was out of it for hours. Everyone was totally freaked out, but he woke up a bit later and was fine… And he was only a lowsy little human then. “

Zayn knows that Louis is just trying to be helpful… in his own Louis way, but it clearly doesn’t help ease Harry’s tensions over the situation.

No one else says a word. For once Zayn doesn't have anything to say.

“It was only an twenty minutes Louis.”

The voice is grumbly and low and barely audible but a second after the words are spoken Harry is flying out of his chair and rushing over to Liam, who is now attempting to sit up on the couch, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"He's awake!" Niall shouts with glee, making his way into the living room.

“No, take it easy!” Harry shouts at Liam, preventing him from moving too much. A smile is permanently plastered on his face now that Liam has decided to join everyone. Harry rushes over to his side and smothers his face in kisses. “I’m so glad you are okay!”

Zayn thinks he can see tears running from his eyes.

“I told you so.” Louis smirks at Zayn as the two of them stand from the table to join Niall, Harry and Liam.

“So, I take it we won?” Liam says groggily, finally opening his eyes to take in everyone around him. “Looks like I’m the only git to check out in the middle of the fight.”

“You were incredible Liam.” Harry whispers to him softly, kissing him again.

“We’re all okay.” Niall tries to interrupt but Harry’s mouth hasn’t left Liam’s and Zayn is beginning to wonder if they should give the two some space.

“Okay Haz, slow down a bit yeah? I need to regain my strength.” Liam chuckles.

Harry helps him sit up and attempts to whisper “I can’t wait for that” in a cheeky way but it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“We heard that.” Louis smirks. He then leans in to give Liam a hug. “Glad you are back man.” Liam half heartedly hugs back.

“Max is gone. Everything turned out alright. We can fill you in on all the gory details later.” Zayn says quietly to Liam who returns a smile. “Do you need anything?”

Liam shakes his head. “Just you guys.” He smiles and his arms tighten around Harry. Zayn has a feeling that Harry wont be leaving his side any time soon.

“We’ll give you guys some alone time.” Zayn says firmly, standing and nodding at Louis and Niall to follow. “Let us know if you need anything.”

They leave Harry and Liam to their own and drag Louis along with them. It’s a nice day outside and they could use the sunshine.

They step outside and it’s refreshing, to be out doors without any worries or fears about someone lurking in the distance.

 

As they walk Zayn tries to appreciate his surroundings and would be content strolling in silence but Louis is probably the most talkative person that Zayn has ever met and he wont stop asking questions and prying into Niall and Zayn’s love life.

“I should have let you die when I had the chance.” Zayn jokes.

“Well that’t not very nice now is it? I saved Liam and Harry. Shouldn’t that get me some brownie points?”

“We all saved each other.” Niall responds and Louis shrugs back at him.

“Yeah, okay. That's fair.”

They walk in silence for a bit but not nearly long enough. “Maybe I like it here after all.”

Louis grabs Niall’s shoulders and pulls him to his other side so that he is sandwiched right between him and Zayn. He then snakes his arm around both of them.

“So pals, what do we do now?”

Zayn removes Louis hand off from his shoulders delicately. He prefers not to be touched. Unless it's Niall...

“Why don’t you go shove off and find yourself a meal so that we can have some privacy?”

“Well how very rude.” Louis pretends to be offended. “Now that you say something though I did see a group of very pretty young birds just over there.”

He points back at the park they had just walked past and sure enough there is a group of 4 young women standing around and talking. Zayn thinks they might be a bit too mature for Louis but whatever it takes to give Zayn some privacy for a while.

“You go get em.” Zayn says with forced enthusiasm. “Just don’t accidentally kill any of them after feeding yeah?”

“I got it under control chief.” Louis smiles and bounces off.

“I actually believe him.” Niall laughs and Zayn nods. Louis’ adjustment to vampirism has been annoyingly easy so far.

 

Once they’re alone they find a small bench to rest at and Zayn sits, grabbing Niall and pulling him close to his body. They are in public but Zayn doesn’t really care who sees. He finally feels free and light. They got rid of Max, a weight that was holding him down for years, and there’s no one he’d rather be sitting here with right now.

“Can you believe what we’ve been through in the last few months because I can’t.” Naill breathes into his neck, holding Zayn close. His body heat is keeping Zayn warm and it brings a sense of euphoria through his body instantly.

“No.” Zayn doesn’t have any more to add to Niall’s question. The past few months have been insane and he’s just glad they are over with. “But I am so happy we got past it and came out stronger on the other side.”

It might be cheesey, but it’s true. They’ve come a long way since the first time they met.

“In a way, I am thankful that all of this stuff with Max happened.” Zayn continues.

“Why?” Nail asks, creating just a tiny bit of space between them so that he can look right into Zayn’s eyes.

“Because it forced me to realize what I had right in front of me this entire time.” He smiles and Niall knows that he is talking about him. “Made me finally wise up and figure out that we should have been together this entire time. I’m sorry Niall, that it took me so long.”

“But we have been together.” Niall laughs. “I mean, maybe we didn’t put a label on it but… there’s never been anyone else for me Zayn.”

Zayn is about to respond and say that there has never been anyone else for him either but he can’t because Niall is already crowding into his space and kissing him hard on the mouth, his hands coming up to reach into Zayn’s hair and pulling him closer.

“I love you.” Zayn says instead.

"I love you too." Niall replies with a soft smile. As they kiss, flashes to the first time they were together run through Zayn's mind. It was a long time ago but Zayn remembers it all too clearly.

 

_“You sure you wanna do this?” Zayn asks hesitantly as Niall begins undressing himself._

_The small blonde in front of him nods his head slowly. “You promised, when I turned 21 that you would teach me everything. Well today is technically my 21st birthday. And you have to keep your word.”_

_When Zayn had promised this to 18 year old Niall he didn’t think the boy would actually want to go through with it. Yes, they’d gotten extremely close and Zayn wanted to help Niall out, but being here now, as excited at Zayn was at the idea of finally being with Niall, he couldn't help but feel like maybe he was taking advantage of him. But it’s what Niall said he wanted and Zayn can see it in his eyes; see the flashes of excitement and anticipation and lust. Zayn absently thought that it would be better for him to help Niall with his first time then to let him experience it in a worse way with someone he didn’t know or trust as much. Maybe this was the right thing to do._

_“Okay.” Zayn whispers, his breath catching in his throat once Niall is completely naked in front of him. Even though he had only been 18 when he was turned he definitely had filled out. He had the body of a mature young man and Zayn hated to admit it but he was starting to get nervous and excited over what they were about to do._

_Zayn undresses slowly himself and loves the look on Niall’s face when he does so. He grabs Niall’s hand and pulls him over to the bed. “Lay down.” Zayn whispers softly and Niall sits first, then lets himself fall backwards onto the mattress and slowly scoots himself back on the large bed. It's all painfully slow but Zayn forces himself to relax. Once he seems to be situated Zayn kneels on the bed before him, his knees bracing Niall’s hips. “At any time, if you want to stop, we will. Just say the word Niall. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

_“You won't.” Niall whispers below him, a glossed over look in his eyes and Zayn leans over him then, his hands on either side of Niall’s head. “Teach me.” He says again softly and it sends shivers down Zayn’s spine._

_He leans down then, finally capturing Niall’s lips between his own and Niall kisses back gently. It’s not at all what Zayn had imagined. He always pictured Niall to be awkward and fumbly and maybe not the best kisser…. someone that he would have to really teach, but he’s glad to be proved wrong. Niall is confident and careful and kissing him feels right, like they should have been doing this from the start._

_The kiss intensifies and for a brief moment Zayn forgets where they are and what they are here to do. “You sure you’re ready?” Zayn asks one more time and Niall just nods, lifting his hips off the bed slowly, their groins brushing together so he can show Zayn just how ready he is._

_“Can't you tell?” Niall asks with a smirk and yeah, Zayn could definitely get used to this Niall._

_“Should we be doing this? Is it stupid or is it going to ruin our friendship?”_

_“I don’t know but it can’t be stupid if it what’s we both want right?” Niall asks and pushes his hips up into Zayn again, creating more friction between them. He can feel that Zayn is just as hard as he is. That he wants this just as much as he does._

_“Guess we’ll find out.”_

_Zayn kisses him one more time and then everything feels like it's going in slow motion. Before long he’s opening Niall up and entering him slowly. He can feel Niall tighten around him and it’s one of the best feelings Zayn has ever felt. There's something different about this kid. He's known it from the moment he locked eyes with Niall. But kissing him now changes everything._

_It's like he'd been lost in the woods and now he was finally finding his way home._


End file.
